Shikamaru Teaches at Hogwarts
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Nara Shikamaru is requested to be a teacher at Hogwarts now that Voldemort is at large. The Wizards' wands alone just might not be enough to face the Dark Lord. However, the Wizards are not allowed to know about the secrets of the Ninja. Can Shikamaru keep the Leaf Village a secret? Set in the Order of the Phoenix. I hope you enjoy Ocean
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone Ocean here! I hope you enjoy this story where our favorite pineapple head teaches at Hogwarts! Since the Naruto series is a Japanese anime it can be assumed that they are speaking in Japanese. So to differentiate between Japanese and English please follow the key ;)

 _Japanese_

English

Normal writing

Chapter 1

The seventh Hokage sat at his desk looking over various requests sent to him on missions for the ninja of Konoha. His Advisor Nara Shikamaru sat on the opposing side of the room sorting through other papers.

" _Anything of interest Naruto ?"_

" H _m,"_ Naruto mumbled before looking up at Shikamaru.

" _Nah it's just the same old same old stuff, mainly village repairs … really stuff that the young jounin and chunin could do"_.

Shikamaru sighed deeply

" T _hat's a relief "_

" W _hat you're not going to say what a drag "_ Naruto joked.

" _What's a drag is you asking me about things being a drag … besides, it's not like there have been any big missions that require me to do troublesome work. It gives me more life with troublesome women and Shikadai."_

" Yeah I feel you on that one, Less work means more time with my beautiful wife and children".

Suddenly the window flew open and an owl fell through landing on The Seventh Hokage's pile of papers. Attached to the foot was a letter

Written on the back

 _Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Hokage Tower_

 _Konohagakure_

 _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_

The front held a seal Reading Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Naruto inspected the note and slit it open.

Shikamaru looked up expectedly as Naruto gave it a once over.

 _Dear Lord Uzumaki,_

 _I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the headmaster of a prestigious school in Scotland known as the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I was well acquainted with the 3rd Hokage Lord Sarutobi who has aided our people in times of need. As you may or may not be aware of my introduction I am the headmaster of a school for wizards and witches. Similarly to your ninja's chakra, the witches and wizards contain magic that can only be harnessed through a wand. Our school is facing a dark lord who will rise before we can stop him. It seems that magic wands can only get us so far. I ask that you send a skilled Shinobi with knowledge and tactics in combat and chakra use so that the wizards and witches will be more prepared for future conflict._

 _If you are willing to spare a Shinobi to act as a teacher, please send a reply. I would be honored to personally escort your Shinobi to the school._

 _Respectfully_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

" _You know how I mentioned bliss before ?"_ Naruto asked

Shikamaru nodded.

" _We have a request for a skilled Shinobi, one with knowledge and ability to go teach at a Wizarding School. As hard as it is to believe I do remember the old man talking about wizarding people. They apparently lack any form of defense that does not involve magic and need help to be prepared for an oncoming war "_

" _What a drag "_ drawled Shikamaru

" _Let me guess, you nominated me ?"_

Naruto grinned apologetically.

" _Fine, just make sure Tem is informed of my location"_

" _Will do, we don't want scary chick going all crazy over your disappearance now do we "_ Naruto half-joked lowering and raising his eyebrows.

" _what a drag "_ Shikamaru repeated staring out the window watching clouds go by.

The seventh Hokage quickly wrote a reply informing the headmaster that the request was accepted and that Shikamaru Nara would be just the person for the job.

Not even 20 minutes later a loud pop was heard and an older looking man with half-moon spectacles and a long grey beard appeared.

He had a sort of twinkle in his eye as he walked up to the desk of the Hokage and kindly stuck his hand out.

" _Would I be correct to assume you are Lord Hokage? Ahh, forgive my rudeness I am Albus Dumbledore ."_

Naruto stood up and shook his hand.

" _Welcome to the Village Hidden in the leaves. Yes, I am the Hokage, welcome headmaster ."_

" _what a polite young man"_ Dumbledore chuckled.

" _I assume you have been briefed on the mission ?"_

" _Yes and Shikamaru Nara will be the teacher who is coming, I believe you will find his skills to be above exceptional."_

" _Very well Thankyou for the short notice help. I brought a few things that I think you will find helpful, Lord Hokage "_ Dumbledore said turning to Shikamaru.

" _As for you Mr. Nara I will place a spell on you that will allow you to have no trouble speaking in .."_ Dumbledore was interrupted by Shikamaru

"There will be no need for the spell, I studied English a few years ago when I couldn't sleep. I read the entire English dictionary and grammar rules book in one night … seems like I picked it up pretty well " Shikamaru stated in English with an apparent Japanese accent.

Dumbledore looked shocked, to say the least.

Naruto laughed _" That's our Shikamaru Dattebayo"._

" _Incredible I didn't think someone could pick up English so fast"_ Dumbledore noted.

" _Most people can't, Shikamaru just happens to have an enlarged IQ"_ Naruto paused and mumbled under his breath _" And head"._

" _Well, in that case, we can't waste another moment. Thank you once again, Lord Seventh. We best be on our way since the term begins in less than a week, please use this port key once you have packed your stuff. The key should take you to my office at Hogwarts. The key will leave at exactly 4:37."_

Without another word, Dumbledore disappeared with a small pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shikamaru hurried on his way back to his house to pack. He still didn't know how to tell his wife about the mission.

Just to his luck, he opened the front door to Temari arranging flowers in a vase in the hallway.

" _Shika? You're home early today?"_ Temari noted walking over to her husband.

Shikamaru gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled.

" _Yeah about that. Mari, you might want to sit down for a second, oh and is Shikadai home?"_

" _No, he is out training with Mirai, Inojin, and Chocho"_

Temari looked at him perplexed before doing what she was asked, leading him into their living room sitting on the couch.

Sitting on the couch himself, Shikamaru took Temari's hands in his own.

" _Lord Hokage assigned me a mission today.."_

" _Oh?"_ Temari asked surprised.

" _It seems that it will be full year mission .. and I have to leave today"._

Temari kept her cool and motioned for him to continue

" _I will find out more when I get there… It's in Scottland. Apparently at a school for Wizards and Witches…"_

" _Oh"_ was her reply. And then the anger set in

" _First Ninja, and now witches and wizards. Do they actually have pointy hats? And now you tell me this. A few hours before you have to leave!"._ It didn't exactly surprise her. After all, she was a ninja and so the idea of chakra and magic was second nature. But what she didn't expect was her husband to be taken from her and dragged into it.

" _Sorry, Mari only found out 3 hours ago… I promise I will write as soon as I get there!"_

" _You better Crybaby"_

" _Troublesome women"_

" _Crybaby"_

Shikamaru relaxed to the familiar quarrels reminding him of his years as a young Shinobi".

Shikamaru than proceded to his and Temari's bedroom to pack his stuff, which luckily for him Temari neatly put in his bag. Than Looking at the time he kissed his wife goodbye after her promising to tell their son about the mission. Slowly he walked to the Hokage Tower to take the old boot that apparently could teleport him to his location for a year.

Feeling like his insides would be thrown about he was sucked up swirled around in space before being dropped onto a hard stone ground that Shikamaru assumed was Dumbledores office.

After groaning and muttering how his landing was indeed a drag, Shikamaru stood up and saw Dumbledore stood waiting a few feet away.

" I trust your journey was good?"

Shikamaru nodded " Yes thank you Headmaster Dumbledore".

" No need for formalities call me Albus! After all, you and I are allies".

" Very well Albus, then you may call be Shikamaru".

Shikamaru looked around the room noticing that the paintings moved. Shikamaru's mouth would've dropped if he hadn't briefly read about Hogwarts on his way to the Hokage tower.

" So now that you are acquainted let me tell you a bit more about your mission and than we can settle you in. As you know we are a school of wizardry and Witchcraft so all our students are learning how to harness their magic. The one problem is most witches and wizards don't have enough chakra as you call it to use wandless magic. As a result, if they were to lose their wands in battle it wouldn't look very good. In the wizarding world like you have your Shinobi wars we have our own obstacle. Many years ago we had what was called the dark ages. A man who went by the name Voldemort sought power. He killed anyone who got in his way. He went around with his group of followers known as death eaters. No one could stand up again and survive. That is until a prophecy of a young boy born in the month of July who could defeat him. This prophecy could have concerned either a boy named Harry Potter or a Boy named Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose to believe it was Harry and intended to kill him. His Parents stood in the way of sacrificing themselves. When he went to use the killing curse it rebounded on him. However, Voldemort didn't completely. I'm assuming that he somehow attained immortality. Just a few months ago he came back but no one fully believes he is back. I want you to teach the students to be prepared for anything and protect the boy if you can."

Shikamaru nodded his head thoughtfully.

" _Sounds like Orochimaru,"_ he said quietly to himself.

" I accept your terms, now let me lay my own terms down. First, no one is to know where I come from. Our village must be kept a secret in order to prevent future wars. Secondly, I can not wear your wizarding garbs, it restricts my chakra and keeps me from moving freely."

" Those are terms I can comply by, oh and before I forget, I had a wand made for you so that you can blend in more"

Dumbledore handed Shikamaru a black looking wand that seemed to admit shadows.

The Shadows seemed to reach out towards Nara's head as he clasped the wand in his hand.

" This wand isn't a drag at all ' Shikamaru joked mainly to himself.

" Pardon?" Dumbledore asked

" Nothing just an inside joke".

Dumbledore taking the hint to not prod stood up from his desk and began walking to the door.

" let me show you to your room. The students from Hogwarts arrive in 2 days so take that time to prepare and set up your classroom".

Dumbledore led Shikamaru to a big open room with man desks. A door over in the right corner opened up to what would be Shikamaru's living quarters. Dumbledore left the room to let the man get settled. Opening up the door to his personal quarters he found a mini apartment complete with a mini kitchen, and a small table with chairs and then a bedroom nook where there was a king-sized bed. Shikamaru decided to have his shadow clones move away the desks which he decided were useless for what he was teaching. In the meantime, Shikamaru unloaded his suitcase. The stuff he did bring did have the Nara clan symbol on it as he did have to represent his clan as the head, but Temari made sure he didn't bring anything that would give away his village title or location. Satisfied with his progress Shikamaru migrated to his loving bed forgetting his promise to write to Temari once he got settled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello If you haven't already forgotten Italicized means that the speaking or writing is in Japanese! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Ocean

Chapter 3.

Sorting day and the day where all the students arrive. Also, the day where Shikamaru would cease to be just the Hokage's advisor, but Professor Nara as well.

Shikamaru was instructed to wait outside the hall so that he could have a proper introduction. Through the crack in the door, one that the Nara had made using his shadows, he could properly hear what was going on.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat eagerly at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore stood to face the crowd. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. You are reminded by our caretaker Filtch to abide by a curfew and for what he swears is the 462 time to not use magic in between classes. First years are to know that the Forest is strictly forbidden to the students- and a few of our older students too. We have two changes in staffing this year. Please welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lesson: we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Everyone clapped and just as Dumbledore was about to continue a "Hem Hem" came from Umbridge, signaling that she wanted to speak.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome". Umbridge continued talking and the students all seemed to be barely concealing grins, while others were half asleep.

Harry felt furious knowing that the magic council had infiltrated Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood up once again. "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for those illuminating words. Now as I was saying."

Hermione was speaking in hushed voices with Harry and Ron.

Hermione was muttering about how "illuminating" the speech indeed was.

Returning their attention to the front

"Now that we have most things covered, I have the pleasure of announcing an installment of a new class graciously brought to our school from Japan. Allow me to introduce our newest staff member Professor Nara"

"That's my cue. What a drag" Shikamaru mumbled.

The doors opened and a young man around the age of 30 walked in. He wore unusual attire for a wizard, but nothing that could be considered muggle-like. On the cape like garment was a circle symbol with a line through it. Although the Hogwarts students didn't know this, it was the symbol of the Nara Clan. The man himself seemed to be very muscular on top and along with a pointed beard he had spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity reminding Harry of a pineapple. You could almost hear female population sigh in awe of the man. The man raised one of his hands and waved it revealing a gold ring on his ring finger. It was subtle but noticeable enough that Harry could feel the female population visibly shrinking down.

Walking to the front of the room Shikamaru turned around and smiled.

"I'm Professor Nara, I hope we can have a good year avoiding any troublesome events. I look forward to teaching every one of you in class."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron again.

"He seems like a great teacher, unlike the toad. I wonder what he teaches… I can't believe he is from Japan… But I wasn't aware of any wizarding schools in Japan".

"Let me guess, to the library?" Harry asked.

"Of course I want to know all I can about the School Professor Nara comes from!"

"Couldn't you just ask him in class tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"That's true".

The room was filled with the usual noise from hungry teens devouring food. Shikamaru himself was enjoying his food tremendously. It was different from what Temari served and he missed her cooking, but it was still enjoyable.

A flutter of an owl was heard as an owl crash landed in front of Shikamaru's plate.

It held a bright red letter in its beak that seems to be lightly smoking.

 _Nara Shikamaru_

 _Great Hall_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

From: _Nara Temari_

 _Nara Residence_

 _Konohakagure_

All the students seemed to notice the bright letter understanding immediately the severity of the bright red letter

Dumbledore chuckled "Well Shikamaru, I think it would be wise to open that, those howlers tend to explode. From a lover, I'd presume?"

"What a drag, it's from my wife, it seems like I forgot to write to her when I got here"

Shikamaru opening the seal of the letter watching it spring to life. An assertive womanly voice started yelling.

" _SHIKAMARU NARA! YOU BETTER WRITE BACK AT ONCE OR IM GOING TO MARCH RIGHT OVER THERE AND BRING YOU BACK. IS IT SUCH A DRAG TO WRITE YOUR WIFE THAT YOU ARE OK? YOU PROMISED NARA AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU SEEM TO FORGET THAT YOU PROMISED TO WRITE. YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I HAVE THE ABILITY TO HOLD GAARA BACK. HE ISN'T HAPPY THAT YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND NEITHER AM I! Oh, and I love you BUT YOU BETTER WRITE BACK'.'_

There was a slight pause when a young boy spoke up.

" _What a drag, how am I supposed to survive now that mom's anger. You're supposed to deal with the yelling dad! Write back soon, and please convince mom to let me stay at Boruto's until she cools down. I'm dying here, dad!"_

Another pause and a harsh masculine voice came in

" _NARA, IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WOULD BE IN THE SAND COFFIN! YOU DO NOT MAKE MY SISTER SAD OR WORRIED. WRITE BACK OR YOU WILL WISH YOU DIDN'T LEAVE! YOU HEAR ME NARA? NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE WORRIES TEMARI! YOU ARE LUCKY SHE LOVES YOU, I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, BUT IT'S THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T MARCHED OVER TO YOUR LOCATION!"_

There was one last pause when a more childish but adult male voice spoke.

" _OK GAARA IS ANGRY SO I AM ANGRY, SO YOU BETTER WRITE TO TEMARI OR I WILL RELEASE MY PUPPETS ON YOU… SORRY MAN BUT GAARA IS ANGRY AND NO ONE PASSES ANGRY GAARA!"_

The letter than shredded itself and Shikamaru whacked his head against the table before muttering "Sorry troublesome women".

Harry looked at Hermione all confused because of her miffed look.

"What's with that look Mione?"

"I .. I used a translation spell hoping to find out more about the professor… but I don't even know?" Hermione stuttered.

"What did the howler say, Hermione, those people sounded very angry?"

"I .. I am so confused. I think they were his family? Angry about him not writing to the girl. The older boys must be related to the girl. And I think the young boy must be his son. At least I think, I mean I heard Dad".

Ron leaned towards Harry "I have never seen Mione in such a frazzled state! Is she ok?"

Harry whispered back "I have no idea". The entire room was filled with whispering most likely about the Howler. That was probably the most dramatic howler in a while. That was saying something. Professor Nara rubbed his neck awkwardly before standing up. "Well I have business to attend to now," he said hurriedly before scurrying out. Most likely to write to the person who sent the howler.

Wow, so I had the first 3 chapters planned for like a month and had myself convinced that this fic was a bad idea… I changed my mind lol. ANyway updates will be slower than 3 updates in 1 day lol, I just got excited. School is starting soon so I will try to create a good schedule to keep updating this. It's going to be a long fanfic series so enjoy! Anyway, I figure I should also say the more review I get the more motivated I will be to update since I know people want me to continue. And lastly, let me know if you want more of the golden trio's P.O.V or if I should stay pretty neutral.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Thanks to the many threats from his wife and in-laws, Shikamaru had been sure to send off letters right away to each of them. He also sent out a request for someone to help demonstrate what the students will be learning. After all, you can't exactly ask your students to attack you or attack them. It kept him up until late at night, however, he was accustomed to late nights, due to being the Hokage's advisor. Now at the school, he might actually have a chance to get a good night's rest for once. Shikamaru sat down at the teacher's table while everyone filed in for breakfast. Right away he noticed the "Golden Trio" heading to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. He found it strange to have people separated by personalities when many people were a complicated mix of many personalities. Shikamaru looked down at his cup and noticed it filled with a weird bitter smelling mixture. Taking a sip of it he gagged. Quickly gulping it down he wondered if the cups worked like the plates by imaging what you want on them, and so he envisioned his glass filling with Saki ( Japanese alcohol ) and to his delight he could already smell the wonderful aroma he was used to. Breakfast really wasn't the best time to drink but it reminded him of home and he missed the food there.

Harry sat at his table next to Ron and Hermione looking at his schedule. Looks like the morning would include Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank and Defense against the Dark arts with Umbridge. The afternoon involved Divination with Professor Trelawney and Wandless Defense with Professor Nara. It sounded interesting, but Ron was complaining how he could never live without his wand. He had a feeling many people were confused by what exactly Professor Nara had in mind for class. Looking at the big old clock, Harry knew it was time to head to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Once they got to the clearing he was surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank seemingly grooming Unicorns.

Once everyone had arrived she began the class.

"Alright, Students! Today we will be talking about Unicorns, I have brought out a few so that we may observe them more closely".

"Unicorns" she continued "Are docile but shy creatures. They prefer a females touch over males, however, when they are young they tend to be less shy towards the male population. They are born gold and turn silver once they grow older, and their horn tends to grow in at about 4 years of age. Any questions so far?"

At the end of the class, the students were assigned their HW and sent off to their next class. Defense against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. Needless to say, Harry wasn't looking forward to this class one bit. Once he entered the classroom, he felt like something was up. There were even rows of desks and a giant stack of textbooks in the front. Sitting down at a seat the rest of the class filed in and Umbridge shut the door before smiling in an insincere way.

"Good Morning Class". A few tired Good mornings passed through the room.

"Now-now-now, that won't do. When I say Good Morning Class, you say Good Morning Professor Umbridge. Let's try that again. Good Morning Class."

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge" replied the students in a chorus.

Umbridge than turned and began writing on the board behind her. O.W.L.'s

Ordinary Wiz…" Umbridge was interrupted when the door opened in the back and someone lazily walked into the room. Everyone turned around wondering who it was surprised to see Professor Nara.

"Oh uh... Don't mind me I'm just observing a few of your classes -with Dumbledore's permission of course- to see what classes are like here in Europe. After all, I've heard many great things about the Defense against Dark Arts Program" he said yawning afterward".

Umbridge took a deep breath "Very well Professor...uh?"

"Nara"

"Professor Nara, just please remain quiet and out of the way for the lesson. As I was explaining, You are now in Ordinary Wizarding Level also known as O.W.L's"

Umbridge flicked her Wand and textbooks began distributing themselves.

" While your previous years of knowledge have been uneven and improperly instructed, rest assured that the ministry had created a full course on Defense against the Darks Art Topics without the need to endanger ourselves and exhibit such high ranking spells. With this curriculum, you will accurately learn the information you need to pass the O.W.L'S at the end of the year.

Hermione's brows scrunched themselves together as she raised her hand.

"Yes, you in the front?"

"There's nothing about using defensive spells in here!"

"I can't imagine why you would need to use defensive spells in here since I don't see any immediate threat."

Harry stood up angrily "Theoretical learning won't prepare us if someone attacks!"

"And who Mr. Potter would possibly attack the school?"

"Uh, I don't know? Maybe Voldemort?!" Harry sassed back.

"Enough with this foolish nonsense! He-who-must-not-be-name is not back!"

Harry still didn't seem to get the message to sit down "So according to you, Cedric Diggory died of his own accord?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident ".

"Voldemort killed Cedric, I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"DETENTION! Bring this note to Dumbledore after class, you will be spending the evening with me".

Harry stood up and grabbed his bag marching angrily out of the door.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and stood up following Harry out of the door.

He quickly caught up to Harry and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned around.

"Why did you follow me?" Harry asked glaring.

"Who said I was following you? That would be too much of a drag, maybe I just wanted to get out of that class myself. Listen, Harry. I'm not here to antagonize you or try to brainwash you with nonsense about Voldemort not being back. I'm just here to talk to you, as a person."

Harry's eyes softened.

"Thanks uh, I have to go to Dumbledore's office now though..."

"Your headmaster also requested to see me, after you of course, but I figured we could talk as we head in that direction yes? Now then… I sense obvious pain in you, Dumbledore told me you lost your parents. It's tough yes... A dear friend experienced that as well... Though I'd say his story is much different than yours. And I lost my own father."

Harry looked solemnly down. "Why are you taking your time away to talk to me? I mean I wasn't particularly nice to you."

"You looked like you needed someone to talk to … besides I'm not exactly foreign to the idea of being yelled at". Shikamaru muttered the last part, very casually joking about his wife and mother.

"Thanks, Professor, I feel a bit better now".

"No problem squirt, you can always come to talk to me if you need to, ah we're at the office"

Harry went into the office and talked with Dumbledore as Shikamaru sat outside waiting for his turn.

Once Harry exited, Shikamaru headed inside.

"Ah Shikamaru, how is your stay so far treating you?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Not bad, it's different for sure".

"That's good to hear, as you are aware your first class is this afternoon. Have you decided how you are going to introduce the topic?"

"I have a student of mine coming to help with the demonstration... She won't be staying for good though".

"Very good, when is she arriving and how?"

"In a few minutes actually that is why I came to the office, she will be aspirating as you call it, into the office".

"Ah yes I had forgotten that Ninja with their extensive Chakra can easy apparat into Hogwarts".

A pop sounded and young women materialized. She looked to be in her teens having long dark brown hair in a low messy ponytail, and her most startling feature her blood red eyes. The eyes of her mother.

Shikamaru stepped forward "Welcome Mirai Sarutobi".

"Thanks for choosing me to assist Shikamaru-sensei".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay so before you get on to reading the chappie I wanted to briefly mention something. So, first of all, I have gotten a few comments that Shikamaru was being too forward and not stealthy enough. I have two things to say about this. 1st: Shikamaru is a Konoha ninja, and I'm assuming that that have watched Naruto want to read this Xover, meaning that you should be aware that the hidden leaf ninja isn't exactly very stealthy… Seriously have you seen Naruto's orange jumpsuit? 2nd: If you have read the HP series literally in every single book a teacher butts into Harry's personal business and takes some form of interest in him. As a result, Shikamaru being forward wouldn't seem exactly suspicious. Anyway sorry for my little rant there and I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway :)**

 **~Ocean**

Chap 5:

After that morning experience and reluctantly taking Dumbledore's advice, Harry began making his way to his next class Divination with Ron hurrying after him. The duo climbed the ladder into the room. Hermione had dropped this class in the third year so that left Ron and Harry to take that class alone. The room slowly filled up and Harry barely noticed a teenage girl climb up the ladder. Harry didn't recognize her with her dark brown hair in a low ponytail and her startling red eyes. The girl sat down at a table by herself. Since Harry and Ron needed a third person at their station, they decided to invite the girl to sit with them since she was alone.

"Hey, excuse me miss? Do you want to join our group?'

The girl turned around facing them.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Yeah of course not, besides we need a third group member".

"Thanks," she said moving her stuff.

"My name is Mirai, what are your names," she asked pointing to Ron and Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the ginger said with enthusiasm".

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied wincing afterward expecting there to be recognized in her name. Mirai simply smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you two".

"We haven't seen you around, are you new?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I'm here visiting through the exchange, my sen... My Professor asked me to come for a bit while he is teaching here".

Harry thought for a moment.

"So does that mean Professor Nara is your teacher?"

Mirai laughed.

"Yep, He is my teacher."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Harry inquired.

"You just did, but sure" Mirai replied back.

"Are your eyes natural?"

Mirai laughed "Yeah they are, it's a weird gene I got from my mom".

The class was suddenly hushed.

Professor Trelawney came forward holding a crystal ball waving her hands about it a mystical fashion. "Welcome back to divination to those I've had before, and welcome to our newcomers. Today we are going to be learning the mystical art of fire gazing" **(a/n I wanted to be original in my classes at least a bit lol: this is a divination technique btw I didn't make it up. Also THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! BE WARNED!).**

"This technique is an ancient technique of foreseeing the future and the past. Gaze into the fire with intent and a question, and watch as your answer builds as an image in the fire. This may take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. If you don't get it for the first time, remember this technique takes a practice".

Little fires sprung to life on the tables.

"Now gaze into the fire and record what you see".

Murmuring was heard from the skeptics, while Harry's table got to work. Mirai gazed into the fire wondering about the past. She watched as an image flickered to life after a few minutes.

It appeared to be a young Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji standing hidden in the tree's while an older looking man stood behind them with his hands on their shoulder. The man smoked a cigarette and attached to his hip were brass knuckles. Mirai gasped. She was seeing her father... When he was alive with team Ino-Shika-Cho. The image changed to see the same team looking a bit older, but they were crying. Crying over a slowly dying body. Mirai couldn't hear it but a weak Asuma seemed to be telling the three something. Shikamaru seemed to be breaking the worst, despite not crying as much as the other two. Mirai grew up with Shikamaru as her mentor, she knew him like the back of her hand and he was definitely holding in a lot of Blame. The image flashed once more. The village seemed to be under attack and she saw her mother Kurenai Yuhi standing at the entrance of a building supporting a very pregnant belly. Shikamaru was talking to her when a sort of caterpillar-like monster came towards Shikamaru and her mother. Shikamaru acted fast using his shadow jutsu to deal with it while keeping Kurenai safe.

Then the images stopped coming but it didn't matter. Mirai was nearly in tears, trying to keep herself together. Trelawney came over in interest.

"What do you see dear?" Trelawney asked.

Mirai looked up smiling. "Nothing interesting, I guess I don't have the art after all".

Trelawney gave a sympathetic glance. "Well that's alright dear, not everyone has the gift...".Trelawney seemed to freeze in place as her eyes glazed over and gasped. Her voice raspy and mystical she chanted "A student of Jiraiya changed the world".

Mirai placed a hand in front of her mouth. _"Lord Seventh"_ she muttered in Japanese.

Mirai got up and raced out of the room, hoping to find Shikamaru. For Harry and the rest of his peer's class continued on normally despite everyone wondering what this "Jiraiya" was.

…... ….TIME SKIP…...

It was now time for the most awaited class of the day. Wandless Defense with Professor Nara.

The students soon filed into the room confused to find that there were, in fact, no desks whatsoever. In fact, the only object that seemed remotely desk like was a table in the front where Professor Nara was talking in hushed voiced with Mirai. Harry nudged Hermione's shoulder. "See Mione that's the girl that was in divination with us. She freaked out as though she saw something in the flames and then Trelawney's voice changed... You know like she did in the third year for me! But she only spoke a few words. It was enough though to scare Mirai somehow and get her to run out of the room".

Ron chimed in "She looked bloody afraid".

Hermione looked thoughtful "What were the words?"

"A student of Jiraiya changed the world" Harry replied.

Hermione looked even more confused. "But that's in the past tense like it already happened".

"That's what I told him, Mione, it doesn't add up". Ron said.

"I'm not sure, there isn't anything we could pull from this except looking into who Jiraiya is. But we shouldn't forget it either".

The class silenced as Professor Nara walked to the center of the Room.

"Welcome to Wandless Defense! I am Professor Nara as you all know. Now you might be wondering, just what do we need a wandless defense for? Well, imagine you are in a battle, and you drop your wand or the enemy manages to snatch your wand. You are defenseless now, and if you are all alone, the best you can do is run, and there is a strong likelihood of death. I've heard from your headmaster that everyone here relies solely on their wands, but that can only get you so far. In fact, that is your weakness. In the school where I teach, not only do we practice magic, but we also learn how to fight and defend without wands and magic. We use our fists and weapons". Shikamaru paused to let it sink in. People whispered in hushed voices.

"Quiet, please… Now as I was saying we use fists and weapons. We train with bigger and smaller weapons, but your headmaster isn't so keen on the handling of the larger weapons. So I will be teaching hand to hand combat, and for those who I deem ready small weapons. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, miss..?"

"Granger sir, I was wondering how the wandless defense is useful against magic... If someone tried to attack with magic".

Shikamaru smiled.

"That is an excellent question Miss Granger, 20 points Gryffindor. I'm going to be doing a small demonstration, to show everyone just how this technique is useful. To do so I have invited one of my students to help me demonstrate. Allow me to introduce Mirai Sarutobi."

Mirai jumped down from the table she was sitting on and came to stand beside Shikamaru. She gave a friendly wave and smile to everyone

"I would like everyone to follow me outside to the school grounds so that we can begin demonstration and practice. I will be using weapons and fists, however, you will all start off with fist exercises".

Shikamaru began heading to the door and as if a floodgate had been opened, the entire class got up filled with excitement and hurried after the Professor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Shikamaru had already hurried ahead to get to the field before everyone else since he made it in record time. Mirai followed quickly behind following her old sensei. After a few minutes, the Wizards and witches arrived most of them out of breath.

Shikamaru looked satisfied as he gazed upon his group of students.

"Everyone is here I'm assuming?"

There was a chorus of "yes" and a few nodding heads.

"Very good, Now then, I'm going to give you an official introduction to the concepts of wandless defense, a demonstration, and then you all will have the opportunity to practice!"

Everyone's focus was suddenly directed towards the Shinobi.

"Wandless defense is really something that everyone learns. In fact "muggles" as you call common folk seem to only possess this form of defense. There are different levels of the wandless defense. The first being what muggles can do, a simple punch or kick for instance. Then we have something called Taijutsu. You would know this as hand to hand combat. Before anyone asks Taijutsu and karate are nowhere near the same thing. Normal karate just involves physical force from the body, Taijutsu, however, is an enhanced form of karate meaning that when combined with your inner magic it can do tremendous damage to your opponent. Enough so that they will be unable to fire a magic spell through their wand. If enough training and effort are put in, then some may be able to learn how to evade spells through their own speed."

Hermione ran raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Shikamaru said pointing towards Hermione.

"If you can use magic to enhance the Tai...a Taijutsu as you call it then wouldn't we need, our wands to accomplish that?"

"Excellent question. As wizards, you are born wizards and witches. The magic Chakra flows in your blood. A wand just happens to be an easy and convenient way to channel it. Taijutsu can use some of these magic reserves to enhance the moves. However, training must be applied to have the strength to channel it. Even without the help of your magic, you will find a simple hand to hand combat can, in fact, be very effective. Especially when combined with weapons. I will be demonstrating a simple hand to hand combat, and towards the end, I will then add a weapon in."

Mirai got up from the ground where she sat during Shikamaru's speech and stood next to Shikamaru.

"Mirai ready stance ... oh and class you probably should back up at least 10 feet".

Hermione quickly pulled Harry and Ron back with her.

Mirai readied her stance.

"Oh I'm ready, what about you sensei?"

Shikamaru chuckled "That's what I like to hear".

Mirai charged forward causing dust to swirl around her. Launching a frontal kick followed by a punch. Shikamaru sidestepped and threw a punch back that Mirai narrowly avoided.

The two vigorously through punches and kicks back and forth each getting a few bruises along the way,

Shikamaru nodded his head towards Mirai who took that as a sign to take out her late father's signature weapon, the brass knuckles. Shikamaru felt a nostalgia looking at Mirai holding Asuma's brass knuckles in her hands and fighting with them. Shikamaru reached into his back pouch grabbing a few kunai knives.

Both charged forward once again, Mirai proudly with her weapons and Shikamaru having fun watching his former student progress!"

After about 10 minutes Shikamaru held a kunai to Mirai's throat. This was to be expected since Shikamaru had more experience. Finally to get the skeptics to trust that the magic could be avoided. Loudly and clearly Shikamaru spoke up so everyone could hear him "Mirai shoot me with a spell". Mirai shrugged her shoulders before aiming a makeshift wand at Shikamaru to make it look like she used magic as opposed to her chakra. A spell shot from her " wand" straight towards Shikamaru, who as if in slow motion jumped up before taking his Kunai and deflecting the spell off his blade and straight into the ground leaving a soccer ball sized crater.

The entire class looked at shock and applauded loudly.

"Well done Mirai, and thanks for your help!"

A girl raised her hand, and Mirai noticed most of the girls had stars in their eyes… for her sensei.

Shikamaru ignoring it called on the girl.

"Professor, are you and Miss Mirai dating?"

That caused Mirai to be a sputtering mess on the floor and Shikamaru to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"That is a rather strange question... No, she is my student and in case you didn't notice I'm 31 and she is 16."

The same girl still with that dingy look on her face replied: "So does that mean you are single Professor?"

Mirai now was near to the point of choking from laughter.

Shikamaru didn't know how to answer that question.

Mirai, who had slightly recovered, from that question figured she should spare her sensei from answering another stupid question.

"I don't know why you are asking these strange questions but Professor Nara has a wife and a 12-year-old son".

Visibly the class deflated slightly.

"Anyway…" Shikamaru spoke again.

"How about everyone picks two partners to begin gentle sparing. Mirai and I will come around and correct your positions and help everyone in the best way we can". The golden trio paired up. Hermione managed to get a basic punch down while Ron was better at the kicks. Harry was a bit better-rounded having a bit of a punch and a bit of a good kick.

The class all left having gained a lot of respect for wandless combat and defense. Harry looked at the clock and cursed remembering that he had detention with Umbridge. Harry groaned and made his way to Umbridge's pink kitten prison. Once he arrived Umbridge gave him a sickly sweet smile. Even the usually happy kittens looked upset **(a/n: unhappy kittens should be a crime.)**

"Good evening Mr. Potter … sit down". Umbridge said stirring her overly sugary tea.

Harry complied not wanting to get into more trouble.

"You are going to be writing some lines today". Harry reached to grab a quill and ink from his bag before Umbridge stopped him.

"Oh not with your quill, you're going to be using a special one of mine".

Umbridge took out a pointy looking quill handing it to Harry.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'".

"How many times?" asked Harry.

"Well, let's say however many times it takes for the message to sink in".

"You haven't given me any ink".

"Oh, you won't be needing any."

With that last message, Umbridge sat back down with her sugary tea while Harry got to work on his lines. As he started writing, Harry noticed his hand had started to sting, and the ink was blood red, even having the rusty smell.

Looking down etched into his skin "I must not tell lies".

Umbridge looked over and smiled her sickly sweet smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

Harry mustered a smile and replied "nothing".

"Yes because you know deep down that you deserve to be punished".

This continued for a few hours until the words were deep in his skin.

"That's enough for today," the she-toad said in response to the markings.

Harry got the message and headed back to the dorm, determined to not mention it to anyone.

 **(a/n: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Read and Review and let me know what you think… No trolls allowed.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _" Japanese" vs_ "English"

After about 2 weeks finally, the entire school had experienced Professor Nara's class. Since the demonstration work was done it was Mirai's time to go home. She gave her sensei a tight hug before apparating into nothing appearing back home where Kurenai was overjoyed to have her daughter back. Shikamaru was now completely cut off from his family in Konoha leaving him alone in this supposed Scotland.

The Great Hall was hustling and bustling. A lot of the conversations were about Professor Nara's class. Considering it was breakfast in the great hall it seemed surprisingly loud, but everyone had something to talk about. Shikamaru sat in his seat at the staff table enjoying his meal. Today was a good day, a special day for him. September 22 his 32 birthday. He hadn't really made it public or told the staff members since he figured bringing it up wasn't necessary. He still wondered what Temari and Shikadai were up to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stalked in a bit later, Harry trying to conceal his hand refusing to tell anyone how he injured his hand. The Doors swung open and a small rodent the size of a cat came in. The students turned around at the sound curious to see what it was. A weasel... who was carrying a box, a letter, and a scythe.

Harry snickered. "Malfoy? Did you get turned into a ferret Again?"

"Shut up Potter! You're just jealous that you aren't on my caliber!'

The rodent stood up on its hind legs glaring. "Can rodents even glare?" Harry thought

"I'm a weasel, not a ferret!"

Harry looked shocked along with the rest of the room. Murmurs about a talking weasel came through the room. The weasel spoke up again.

"Has anyone seen Nara Shikamaru, head of the Nara clan of Konohagakure, husband to my friend Temari of the Sand"?

A big clunk could be heard from the staff table as Shikamaru banged his head against the table leaving a big crack.

Umbridge who was sitting next to him spoke up loudly

"Professor Nara you broke the table! ".

"What a drag" he groaned loudly.

The weasel poked his head in his direction

"Ah never mind, found him!"

Hermione looked confused at the fact that a weasel had talked and Ron was still snickering about Harry's "Draco" comment.

Shikamaru stood up to meet the weasel.

"Kamatari, what are you doing here? Did Tem send you?"

"Yeah it fact she did, She wanted me to deliver you a note and package, it's your birthday isn't it?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I suppose... Hey ah, Kamatari, it might be best if we take it outside apparently wizards aren't used to talking weasels carrying gifts and a scythe".

Kamatari agreed while Shikamaru walked out of the great hall into the hallways. The scythe weasel happily scurried after. The school was left in shock. Hermione who was already brainstorming the name Konohagakure and the topic of talking scythe weasels insisted that they go after Professor Nara to see what he was up to. In case he had any relation to You-know-who it would be best to see the content of the box.

In the hallway, Kamatari handed Shikamaru an envelope and a nicely wrapped box.

Shikamaru opened the envelope with his necklace and began reading.

 _Hey Crybaby Shika,_

 _Happy Birthday over there at your wizarding school. Still can't believe that they fly on brooms from what you told me. Shikadai and I both miss you and wanted to send you a little something to think of us. Keep writing, I know you don't want another howler... I mean I presume. I honestly have no idea what they do. Except deliver anger messages. I had heard they were quite unpleasant so I'm assuming you don't want another one. Don't let that 200 + I.Q go to waste._

 _Your son certainly is. That boy is exactly like you Nara... lazy … extremely lazy. He is your son you know, you should instruct him to do something other than Shogi for once. Well Anyway, Shadow Man, you're growing up now at 32, do us a favor and come back whole._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Your troublesome women Temari, and Shadow Boy Shikadai._

Shikamaru smiled at the letter. Yup, it was his Temari alright. Harry, Hermione, and Ron under the invisibility cloak watched the whole thing unfold trying to see if there was any suspicious behavior, and Hermione tried to translate the letter.

Shikamaru sensed a figure watching him. Maybe because he could feel his shadow touching a barrier, that didn't seem to exist.

Dumbledore had briefly mentioned the Golden Trio and their cloak, but he hadn't expected them to be so eager so soon, especially considering it was mail delivered by a weasel.

Shikamaru pretended not to notice for now and then scare the trio later. It's not like it was major confidential info... Well, it was from his wife, but the only thing that would come from someone else reading that was a nosebleed.

Shikamaru proceeded to open the box. Kamatari looked eagerly.

In the box was a picture frame with a collage of pictures. They were a mix of him and Temari, Him and Shikadai, Temari and Shikadai. Their wedding picture. The entire family including Kankuro, Gaara, and his nephew Shinki. The 16th and 17th generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, and then a picture with just Shikadai.

"It's a nice picture isn't it?" Shikamaru spoke up loudly enough for the 3 under the cloak to stir.

"You can stop hiding you three. I know you were watching me".

Harry pulled off the cloak.

"How did you know we were under the cloak?"

"For me to know and you to stay out of. You know it's rude to look at someone else's mail. I can tell Ms. Granger tried translating it". Sure enough, Hermione was trying to stop a nosebleed.

" I can assure you three, you do not need to know what goes on in my personal life between me and my wife, now if you would excuse me, snoopers, I'm going to go finish opening my box in my room. Shikamaru picked up the box (rodent included) and walked up the steps to his office.

Meanwhile down in the hall.

"So Mione what did it say?" Ron asked eagerly.

"It's just as he said, from his wife, and it was a birthday gift."

"So then what's with the nosebleed?"

"Idiot, I just invaded a letter that was from a married couple! Why do you think my nose is bleeding?!" Hermione whisper yelled at her face the color of a mixture somewhere in between Sasuke's tomatoes and Uzumaki clan hair.

"Oh," Ron replied his expression confirming that he got the message. The trio tried to walk back into the room without being noticed. Harry caught Dumbledore giving him a disapproving glance, before sitting back down at the table with the rest of Gryffindor.

 **A/n: And that's another chapter :) If you didn't know Shika's B-day is in September! In honor of his B-day this month I did this chapter. Don't worry I'm still following the OOTP plot but with my own additions. Anyway hope you enjoy, and as usual please review. Hint hint: With more reviews, I will update faster ;)**

 **~Ocean**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shikamaru had gotten permission to hang out in the forbidden forest during his free time. During the day however, he had very little free time.

The dark night hours was the best time to think in Shikamaru's opinion. The woods were pitch black except for the gleam coming from the moon and the occasional firefly that would flicker. It was getting colder at night and soon the fireflies would stop showing up altogether.

Sitting on a tree stump, Shikamaru breathed out a cloud of smoke. The one good thing about his teaching position was not having to worry about Temari's opinion on his smoking habits. She hated when he smoked and would proceed to steal the pack of ciggs he bought with his hard worked money. Shikadai wouldn't exactly support him in that situation either, claiming it to be too much of a drag to argue with Temari. Shikamaru couldn't blame the boy, I mean Temari is a scary woman. A deer tenderly approached Shikamaru. He reached a shadow towards the doe, tenderly touching its soft hazelnut colored fur. The Deer came closer allowing him to pet her fur with his hands. Shikamaru enjoyed this bliss. It reminded him of the Nara Clan forest, where Hidan was l cursing discontent in his pit.

Shikamaru had to smile at that thought. That Akatsuki member could really use a permanent bar of soap implanted into his mouth.

Gazing up at the position of the moon, he decided to would be best to head inside.

The shining pearl in the sky lit the way for the Nara as he made his way to the castle-like school in leisure. There was no rush, rushing was too much effort, the very something Shikamaru preferred not to exert. The halls of Hogwarts remained silent as he walked and the paintings asleep in their dreamy state.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to be asleep, but the trio always seemed to want to break the rules in some way. Slowly walking down the hallways making certain that they weren't found out, they spotted Professor Nara walking lazily in their direction. Being certain not to be spotted by the Nara, they dove behind the nearest doorway.

Luckily Professor Nara didn't notice them and walked straight past them, continuing on.

Suddenly the man stopped abruptly.

The Golden trio froze, afraid that they had been found out, but the professor never turned around. Instead they heard a voice. A sickly sweet and toad-like voice.

"Professor Nara, what are you doing in the hallway at this hour?" Umbridge asked in an accusatory tone.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

I wasn't aware I was a student Umbridge. I believe as a teacher I have the right to walk the halls".

"You are aware that the 3rd decree of.."

"Blah-Blah -blah this entire decree thing is a major drag".

"Well , I as the head inquisitor have the power to report you to the magic council, where were you Professor? I am quite sure that you just came from outside!"

Shikamaru shook his head with a smirk.

"You seem to think I have done something wrong Miss Inquisitor. I was outside because I can, I was given permission from the headmaster, or have you already forgotten? The other thing is I'm not from around here. Your silly Minister of Magic has no importance or influence on me".

Umbridge Snapped for air, her eyes flickering with anger.

"I can have you deported Nara! You're job taken away!".

"You speak as though you are threatening me. I wasn't aware that your minister approved of interogation of teachers. This job by the way was given to me by Dumbledore. It was a request per say. I could go home anytime I wanted to, and make you forget my existence. I have a job and a family at home. So you see Miss Toad, your threat has no relevance to me?"

Umbridge looked shell shocked to say the least. The golden trio watched in amazement, wondering how the professor had that much courage to speak harshly towards Umbridge.

Umbridge had pure anger written on her face and reached for her wand ready to cast a spell aimed at professor Nara.

"You insolent disrespectful man, you shall repent for those words. Cru…"

Hermione gasped. IT had sounded like Umbridge was trying to preform Crucio on Professor Nara. However she stopped mid-sentence and seemed frozen in place.

Shadows were reaching up her body, effectively paralyzing her.

"I… I can't move.. What did you do Nara?"

Professor Nara smirked.

"What are you talking about, my wand isn't even on my body now is it. How could i have possibly paralyzed you hmm? And you know wandless magic requires alot of magic reserve don't you?".

Shikamaru stepped forward and as if under a spell Umbridge stepped forward as well. This continued until Shikamaru stood face to face with the toad. He took the wand from her grasp and played with it for a second before sticking it into her pocket.

"Threatening a teacher is against the wizarding code. If I report you, you could land in Azkaban. You were about to use Crucio weren't you? An unforgivable curse, and from my knowledge unauthorized use of any of the unforgivable curses is a one way ticket to Azkaban. So do not test me."

Under his breath Shikamaru muttered"Kubishibari no Jutsu (shadow neck-binding jutsu)".

Umbridge stiffened and gasped. Shikamaru released full control causing Umbridge to fall down onto the ground sputtering for her breath.

"You.. You .. You're one of THEM aren't you?".

Shikamaru smirked.

"One of what Professor?You speak distastefully of me. I won't say anything about today's events if you don't leak a single word. You hear me?"

Umbridge nodded before scurring off in the other direction.

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione was freaking out over what she saw.

"The shadows! They grabbed her. Yet the professor didn't use a wand and he didn't move a single muscle!".

Ron chimed in. "She called him "one of them". What does that mean? What's them? You don't suppose he's a death eater?"

Hermione wacked Ron in the head. "I highly doubt it he didn't look like he had any evil intent. The only malintent came from Umbridge."

"What do you suppose he did?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Didn't the weasel mention something along the lines of Konoha... ? Maybe that is a clue?".

Harry looked at Hermione.

"We have to figure this out… maybe the library had information."

 **A/n : And that's it for this chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you can, I would greatly appreciate it :) I also wanted to bring up if you guys are interested in another fun Naruto fic, Wanderer and I collaborated on a Naruto time travel fic. First chapter went up today. So if you want more fun, I recommend it, just look in our bio for it.**

 **~Ocean**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

People seemed to a notice a slight change in Umbridge. It was slight but still noticeable. Even stranger this slight change only occurred around Professor Nara. No one knew why, except the golden trio, and of course Umbridge herself.

Hermione, of course, had been brainstorming nonstop trying to figure out what was going on, with the very little information they had.

Hermione was scribbling in a notebook as she absentmindedly ate ber breakfast almost sticking her hand into the butter dish.

"Hermione, you may want to take a break and actually eat," Ron commented.

"No Ronald, unlike you I'm spending my time doing the research you should be helping me with."

It was Saturday so the wizards had leisurely time to do whatever they wanted.

Hermione however, was dragging the boys to the library.

"Thanks, Hermione!" the boys muttered sarcastically **(a/n: …. Get the reference? I will give you a hint … Very Potter Musical…)**

Hermione chose to ignore their remark and quickly finished her breakfast continuing her intense writing. Umbridge was sitting at her seat and gave a glare towards Professor Nara who simply smirked. The tables magically cleared themselves and Hermione just as promised steered the boys in direction of the library.

Hermione walked up to the librarian.

"Excuse me, do you have any material on something by the name of Konoha?"

The librarian looked confused but then nodded.

"Ah yes, I'm not sure if this is what you are talking about, we have a children's story, I believe it mentioned a Konoha if I'm not mistaken. It is actually a new addition to our library, published about a year ago."

Hermione looked perplexed this time. A children's story was not what she was looking for. She was looking for a real thing. Unless of course, the letter was referring to a children's story. Hermione never did really understand the entire howler. It was worth a try to look at the book, Hermione decided.

"Yes that is what I was looking for, where is it located?"

"No problem dear, look in the 5th row back shelf 7. The book is called 'The Legend of the Nine-Tailed Fox' "

Hermione nodded and directed Harry and Ron towards that aisle to help her look.

After a few moments of sorting through thick and thin books, Hermione laid her, eyes upon a small book. On the cover was a picture of a fox with nine tails and the title was 'The Legend of the Nine-Tailed Fox'. Hermione grabbed the box and sat down on the ground, Harry and Ron sitting on either side of her.

"Apparently this is the book that mentions Konoha, that's basically the only lead we have."

The bushy-haired teen flipped open the book to the first page.

 **A long time ago in a hidden world, 5 nations formed in the Lands of Lightning , Land of Earth , Land of Water, Land of Wind, and Land of Fire ,Their names were Iwagakure: Village hidden by Rocks Sunagakure: the village hidden in the sand, Konohagakure : the village hidden in the leaves,**

 **Kirigakure: Village Hidden by the Mist, and Kumogakure: the village hidden by clouds.**

 **The villages were led by noble people who had strong leadership skills. The Kage's they called them. Each village held a secret and each village kept to themselves. This land had ordinary people but it also held the greatest secret Ninja. Stealthy and strong individuals who possessed magic. The villages stayed apart until a deep and dark day. The night where everything changed. A strong man, one who was the Kage of the Konoha had to face the Nine-Tailed Fox. This supernatural fox held massive destructive power, terrorizing the village, the fox had been sealed away and kept in a safe place. The body of a young woman. The wife of the Kage. The woman was pregnant and was supposed to give birth to her son, but the birth took a toll on her body, and because of a masked man, the Fox was released. In order to keep the village safe, the kage had no choice but to seal the fox in a strong body, a durable body. Seeing no other choice, he sealed the fox inside his newborn son. The fox tried interfering in the processes fatally injuring both the kage and his wife, but before they died they succeeded in sealing the boy away. After that incident, the boy groups up without a family, never knowing his heritage. But he had no idea, that one day he would be the savior, that he would unite all of the villages, the fight for the greater good. He had no idea. The little boy that was shunned, the little boy with the greater fox, would soon rise against the odds. Soon a war would start, one that would involve each of the villages. The boy in the lead, the villages reunited and formed an alliance. So the legend states. But one thing is for sure, the Ninja remain a secret if you are lucky you can hear them jumping around in the treetops.**

Hermione gasped reading the story, it brought her to tears. Yet it still didn't answer her questions, I mean it was a fantasy book for kids after all. Wasn't it?

"Mione, I'm pretty sure that's a kids book, weren't you looking for real material?"

Hermione glared at Ron "I know that, but it was the one place I could find the world Konoha! Now I'm not so sure anymore. I think I just even more confused. Nine-tailed foxes? Kage? Hidden village? Ninja? I mean there is no such thing as a ninja! Maybe it really is just a children's story, and maybe it was just confident that it was in the howler."

Harry spoke up this time, he had been quiet the entire time.

"I supposed we can just keep a closer eye of Professor Nara? See if he says anything, maybe slips up?" He suggested intent on not disheartening his studious friend even more.

Ron chimed in "Yeah Mione, we will find stuff for sure!"

Hermione gave her thanks and the trio exited the library after putting the books away of course.

The day was a waste in Hermione's opinion. For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't know the answer and this frustrated her. She was Hermione Granger, and yet she found nothing. It was an utter failure. The boys were right, the only thing they could do for the time being was going to class and watch Professor Nara.

 **A/ n: Well Hermione is stumped Yay an apocalypse has begun. Now my usual spiel: Reviews are like cake, and I want some… So if you have time please leave a comment. As of right now, I'm uploading every Friday typically between 7:00 pm and midnight eastern time. So in case you want to know when I update that's your answer :)**

 **~Ocean**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione was pacing around the room at the moment she had completely forgotten about the entire Professor Nara crisis. She was too upset to care about that at the moment. Harry was staring blankly into his D.A.D.A textbook and Ron was groaning about the work.

"I can't believe it! There isn't anything about defensive spells in the book, and we aren't learning anything!" Hermione fumed.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it, can we? I mean Fudge put his foot down. Umbridge isn't leaving anytime soon." Harry commented.

"She's an awful woman! You know I was just saying to Ron when you came, we have to do something."

"I suggest poison," Ron replied.

"Ronald, you can't just go around poisoning teachers! Besides, I was more thinking about the way she teaches. I know we can't physically change her teaching ways. As you said Harry Fudge put his foot down. But... I was thinking, maybe we could learn the materials ourselves."

"Are you crazy Hermione? You want us to do more work? Harry and I are already behind on Homework and it's still the beginning of the school year!" Ron exclaimed.

"This is so much more important than H.W!" Ron gawked at Hermione wondering what had happened to the real Hermione.

"I didn't think there was something more important than H.W!"

"Of course there is. This is about preparing ourselves and learning to defend ourselves in real life. We can't defend ourselves unless we learn how!"

"I mean we can learn how to do jinxes and hexes, but there isn't much we can do on our own."

"Yes, I know, which is why we would need a teacher. Someone who has experienced firsthand, a situation where they needed to defend themselves."

"Who then?" Harry asked.

"I'm talking about you, Harry".

"Me a teacher? You can't be serious me a teacher?" He gawked, slightly laughing, thinking that they were pulling his leg.

Ron went on to list all the times he had faced a dangerous situation. Harry tried to deny that he did it on his own. It ended with Harry yelling that he didn't know what he was doing and that it was all luck.

"Harry... "Hermione tried "That's exactly why we need you. We need someone who has actually fought against … Vold... Voldemort."

It was probably the fact that Hermione had said the dark wizards name out loud, and that was the thing that kept Harry from yelling even more.

"Please, just think about it Harry," she added before she disappeared for the night.

Shikamaru who had been doing his nightly shift happened to get a glimpse of the conversation. He smirked, knowing full well that Harry would eventually agree. The Nara was correct of course since when are Nara's wrong? A few weeks later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gathered people together in the Hogs Head.

Hermione stood up to face all the students who had gathered.

"Err. . . Uh. . . Hi" Hermione began.

"This year, we haven't been getting the proper education in D.A.D.A. And I thought that it would be a good idea. . . A good idea to learn how to properly defend ourselves."

"Defend ourselves from what?" a skeptical student asked.

"We… We have to defend ourselves because… Because Voldemort is back!"

A few people jumped, Susan Bones spilled butterbeer on herself, and Padma Patil shivered.

"And what proof do you have of that? All we know is that Harry came back with Cedric's body and Dumbledore announced that You-Know-Who is back." Zacharias Smith accused.

Harry stood up.

"I'm not here to tell everyone about how Cedric Died and Voldemort came back. I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to waste the afternoon trying to convince you. So if that is the reason you came, you might as well get up and leave."

No one budged. Not even Zacharias Smith Budged.

Susan Bones spoke up " Is it true you can produce a corporeal Patronus in the shape of a stag?"

Harry nervously nodded.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that!' came the reply of Ernie Macmillan.

"And did you slay the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Terri Boot asked.

Once again Harry nodded. A few more people chimed in about the things that Harry did.

Harry then stood up.

"All those things you guys said about me are great and all, but I had help. Half the time I didn't know what I was doing. But I have faced Voldemort before. But if you are ok with someone like me teaching you under those circumstances, then I will do it."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Once the details where settled Hermione took out a parchment for everyone to sign which would swear the organization into secrecy. It was agreed that once the date, time and location were decided that a notice would be sent out to everyone.

Time Skip Jutsu….

Harry had found a few books on defensive spells in the library, but he wanted something more. He thought back to Professor Nara's class realizing that it would be effective to practice wandless defense as well. Maybe he could get the professor to give him a book on the wandless defense so that they could practice during the secret meetings.

Walking into Professor Nara's classroom, Harry found Professor Nara sitting in a chair deeply engrossed in writing something on a scroll.

"Professor Nara?"

Shikamaru was roused from his writing trance and looked up.

"Ah Harry, what do need from me?"

Harry shuffled his feet trying to figure out how to word it to seem less suspicious.

"Well, Hermione, Ron, and I were hoping to learn more wandless defense techniques on our own and to practice the ones you taught us. Do you possibly have a book I could use?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I don't have something that I can directly give you since they are on papers from my village, but I can copy them down for you on some parchment if you have any."

Harry quickly nodded reaching into his bag before pulling out parchment and ink.

Shikamaru quickly went up the steps to grab something from his room before he came back with a thick scroll. He quickly copied down a few different Taijutsu and how to do them, as well as simple hand to hand combat.

Harry eagerly rolled up the parchment and profusely thanked the professor.

Shikamaru simply nodded his head and told the boy it was no problem.

Once Harry had left, Shikamaru smirked. "Such a predictable kid, at least it makes my job slightly easier."

 **A/n: As promised the next chapter :) Hopefully, you enjoyed the variation with more of the golden trio and less Shikamaru. I did basically copy a few lines from the OOTP directly or modified them a bit at times so I could stay pretty accurate. I did, however, try to make it unique. As usual, reviews are like cake and I want some :) just no fruitcake responses! Those are awful and I prefer to ignore their existence.**

 **~Ocean**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n; HEEEEELP I NEED A *Cough* Docta * Cough*! 11K views!**

 **I'm deceased xx. Anyway… thanks for all the view guys, I appreciate it and didn't expect it :) Also. . . I forgot to mention what I meant by fruit cake. Fruit cake = flames, normal cake = good reviews. Fruit cake is awful imo! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Just a reminder:**

"English writing and Speaking"

" _Japanese writing and speaking"_

Chapter 11

" _Oh Shikamaru"_ came a singsong voice from outside of his room. Shikamaru rolled over, thinking it was his imagination. He thought he heard Ino's voice and she wasn't supposed to arrive till midday. It was Saturday so he could sleep for a bit.

" _SHIKAMARU NARA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THERE BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"_

Definitely not his imagination . . . but that meant that either Ino came early or he overslept.

" _Gosh dammit woman! Give me a second! What a drag!"_

Ino laughed from behind the door _"Yep, that is definitely Shika's room, Choji."_

Shikamaru quickly dressed pulling on his usual jacket with the Nara clan symbol on it. He then opened the door to his makeshift living quarters to be greeted by his two closest friends, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. They had been acquainted since toddlers and were practically like extended family.

" _Ino, Choji."_ He commented.

" _Don't *crunch* be like that *crunch* you should be more *crunch* enthusiastic to see your best buds!"_

" _Yeah Shika. . . Oh and the girls send their regards."_

Shikamaru took a moment to digest what Ino had said.

" _The girls?"_ Choji asked quizzically.

" _You know, Temari, Sai, and Karui. . ."_ Ino replied as though to was completely normal to call your husband one of "the girls".

" _Ino, you do realize your husband is male, right? Does he know you call him one of the girls?"_ Shikamaru asked.

" _Yeah of course, he tells me all the time that he considers himself one of the girls!"_

" _What a drag!"_

" _With you everything is a drag Shika. . . well except spending time with Tema of course."_

" _Hey weren't you too supposed to arrive at 12?"_

" _We did, it's actually 12:45, I should be asking you why you look like you just rolled out of bed."_

" _Because he did."_ Choji replied bluntly, now on his second bag of chips since they had arrived in the classroom.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" _Ok, I suppose I should brief you on what has happened so far and tell you what I'm teaching, since I have class today."_ Shikamaru spoke up changing the subject.

" _That's probably a good idea, the students haven't met us yet, and Dumbledore will be announcing our arrival tonight. So let's get onto the briefing."_ Ino replied.

The two shinobi and kunoichi filed into Shikamaru's room.

" _Where are you guys staying?"_

" _Oh, Dumbledore said that two more rooms would appear attached to your little area, that way we can all stick together."_

Choji simply nodded his head agreeing finishing his bag of chips.

Shikamaru gave them a briefing of everything that had happened including the fact that Umbridge was now terrified of him.

" _Haha, serves the toad right."_ Ino replied.

" _Well she better not mention the F-word around me or Shikamaru won't be the only one she's fearing!"_ Choji grumbled while struggling to open up his third bag of chips .

" _Yeah we know Choji, you are pleasantly plump and big boned."_ Ino answered sarcastically.

Choji however ignored the sarcasm and was pleased at The Yamanaka clan head's response .

" _Okay so Shika, what do you suggest we work on with them tomorrow?"_

" _Teamwork, those wizards are absolutely horrible at teamwork, and we know how important that is."_

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio looked down solemnly thinking about their fight against reanimated Asuma.

Ino tried her best to perk everyone up.

" _That's a good idea, and valuable. I'd say we work on the hand to hand combat but make them work together!"_

" _Sounds good, makes my job less troublesome."_

" _Mmph!"_ Choji grunted in Agreement.

 **Time Skip Jutsu . . .**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron. Thanks to his knowledge of spells, and Professor Nara's Taijutsu and Hand to hand combat, the D.A. meetings were going swimmingly well. Harry looked up at the staff table to see Professor Nara talking amiably with two other figures who he had never met before.

One was a pretty attractive woman that didn't seem to have an obvious age. She had long platinum blonde hair in a ponytail and she wore a purple shirt and skirt that exposed her abdomen. Harry would've thought her personality to be Barbie like, if she didn't seem to radiate power similar to Professor Nara, only less lazy.

The boy who lived hoped she wasn't related to the Malfoys.

The other person was a fairly large and make with brown messy hair and swirl patterns on his face. He also was consistently munching on chips. All three wore the same type of earrings.

The wandless defense teacher, was laughing and the blonde woman was grinning. The large man was patting Professor Nara on the back.

Once everyone had filed into the great hall, Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"I apologize for the interruption, I would like to introduce two more teachers who have come to help Professor Nara in his teachings. They come from the same village and their families have been in alliance with each other for seventeen generations! Professor Nara, If you would?"

Shikamaru stood up and walked forward.

"So everyone here, meaning the older students, has had me as their Professor, and at this point have an idea on what I teach. However for the next part of our curriculum I required some assistance. I would like to introduce Professor Ino Yamanaka, and Professor Choji Akimichi!"

Everyone clapped and Ino and Choji walked over to Shikamaru's side.

"Hey everyone! I'm Professor Yamanaka and I hope I can be of assistance to teaching and that everyone will learn something!" Ino said excitedly.

"Okay so not a Malfoy!" Harry thought to himself.

"Hey, I'm Professor Akimichi, I agree with everything the other professors said."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh, and please respect them like you do me. Professors Yamanaka and Akimichi are my age and they are powerful and qualified. You'd be surprised by their abilities! Thank you!"

With those final words the three sat back down at their spots at the staff table. Umbridge somehow managed to make her toad-like face even more toad-like.

Harry went back to eating his food, and he noticed a bunch of whispering.

"Hey Harry? You don't suppose the woman is Professor Nara's wife?"

"Ronald you can't go around making assumptions. It's rude to call her woman anyway. Her name is Professor Yamanaka! They have different last names. Besides,the picture that the professor got doesn't match the description either." Hermione interrupted.

"It was just an idea Mione."

 **Le Time Skip Jutsu to the next day . . .**

At this point Shikamaru's students were accustomed to going outside near the quidditch pitch to have the lesson. Today especially everyone was excited as to why Professor Nara had invited two guests. Hermione was pressuring Harry and Ron to quickly finish their breakfast to get down to the field as soon as possible. When they got there, people were still arriving and a bunch had yet to come. Shikamaru seemed to be taking the waiting time to talk to the new professors Yamanaka, and Akimichi.

"Hey, Ino , how do you feel about leaving your precious Inojin under Sai's care?" Shikamaru joked.

"Thanks for reminding me Shika! I'm not worried. Sai, he tries to be the best father he can, and Inojin adores him. But yes I'm hoping my house is still standing when I get back. I'm not terribly concerned about Inojin though, I left him in the care of your wife and the girls."

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me your son, is staying at the Nara compound with my troublesome wife?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Karui, Chocho, Inojin, Sai, and Yoshino are all at the Nara compound so everything's under control!"

"What a drag, now my house is party grounds, and my troublesome mother is even there. I just hope, no one digs up Hidan while I'm gone."

Both Ino and Choji shivered.

"I sure hope not!" Ino replied horrified.

"I hope my Chocho has enough food while I'm gone." Choji said, worried.

Relax Choji. You know Karui is a good cook, she is definitely in good hands."

Choji nodded. Just thinking about his wife's cooking made him drool inside.

Everyone had arrived at this point.

Shikamaru took a step forward.

"Good morning everyone! So I'm sure everyone is wondering why I invited to special visitors to be my teaching assistants?"

Everyone nodded. Hermione had parchment and quill ready.

"What do you think is the most important thing when of people are in danger?" Shikamaru asked.

Hermione raised her hand. Shikamaru pointed towards Hermione.

"Is it reaction time, and defense?"

"That's a good guess, and definitely an important part, but that is not the answer I'm looking for. Anyone else have a guess?"

Noone raised their hand, after all, if Hermione didn't know, no one did.

"No one? Okay, then I will explain. Reaction time and defense are extremely important of course, however the most important part is _teamwork_. You can be the most powerful witch and wizard, but have no allies or help, no one to work with and you would fail. Trying to do something on your own is futile, especially in the real world. Everyone wants to rise above the others, and to prove themselves, but that kind of recklessness and ego is what gets people killed in battle. Teamwork is paying attention to other wizards even if it means going against instructions. Yes people who don't follow the rules are trash, but people who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash!"

Shikamaru paused.

"Professor Yamanaka, Akimichi and myself have been battle partners since we were toddlers. In fact our families raised us to be there for one another. In case of future battles, teamwork is what will get you there. I was astonished to find, how competitive everyone here is. It horrified me that you would rather beat another person, than to help and work with a comrade in need. I can tell you first hand, that my home country fought some dangerous battles, and we only won because of allies and teamwork!"

Professor Yamanaka stepped forward.

"Teamwork is a vital concept. We are going to divide everyone into groups of three to practice teamwork, Professors Nara and Akimichi were the partners I was assigned to when we were still in school. We came specifically to demonstrate teamwork for that reason!"

Finally Professor Akimichi stepped forward. "In teamwork, typically each person is assigned a specific task. The Planner, the guard, and the attacker. Each member shields each other, trying to keep other attackers away. Teamwork takes time to form but it is worth it!"

The class was completely silent.

No one knew what was going to happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Okay everyone pay attention! We are going to briefly demonstrate teamwork before we assign you a task! Step back please!"

Ino charged forward with incredible speeding throwing a Kunai toward Shikamaru. He deflected before throwing a kunai towards Ino. Choji slammed the blade down allowing Ino to advance and checkmate Shikamaru.

"Okay so what you just saw was a two person system. When one attacks, the antagonist usually attacks back taking this as a signal to advance. It is the second person's job to assist by rebounding the opponent's attacks before advancing themselves!" Ino spoke.

"It will be your decision who does what in battle, but base it off your strengths, not off what sounds the coolest." Choji finished.

Shikamaru now took a step forward.

"We won't be giving you a task with actual weapons as this is too dangerous, instead I will be splitting you in three groups and assigning one of three tasks."

Shikamaru gazed upon the students.

"Task one is to steal a single strand of Professor Yamanaka's hair."

Professor Yamanaka stood up next

"Task two steal Professor Akimichi's chips."

"Task three get Professor Nara to react and fight back to something you do." Choji concluded.

"These sounds like simple tasks , but it will prove to be more challenging than you think! You will have to work together to complete these tasks! Can you guys succeed?" Shikamaru challenged the class.

"Good. Now, because we have three tasks, the groups are going to be rather large. However it should be to your advantage with such large groups. Houses will be mixed as well, I can't stand the constant bickering, it's a huge drag seeing all this rivalry. You will have until Professor Akimichi finishes his chips since once the bag is empty, the protectiveness over the chips will disappear making your job easier, which isn't my intention!"

Once everyone was assigned into their groups the tasks began.

Professor Nara was calmly sitting on a rock, casually smoking a cigarette, Professor Yamanaka was standing ready out in the open with her hair down to make the task seem easier. Though what the kids didn't know was that the Yamanaka clan head was more than just looks. How could you not, when your specialty was mind transfer and mind manipulation? Professor Akimichi was waiting eating his beloved BBQ chips.

Harry tried to work with people, but no one could agree on anything. It ended with people charging at the Professors blindly. He couldn't even work with Ron or Hermione since they were separated. The Slytherins in all groups refused to work with anyone. A daring Slytherin tried to plant a full on attack Professor Nara. The Professor looked up in a board banner simply lightly blocking the blow and going to light another cigarette. Over at Professor Yamanaka there wasn't much luck either. The Professor didn't even do any fighting, and just managed to avoid all contact from the students.

"Is that all you've got?" Ino taunted the students.

No one managed to get to Professor Akimichi chips either. One ravenclaw tried to sneak forward to grab the bag from behind the Professor.

A few of them had great ideas, but no one banned together to really work together. Choji ate his last chip and called time.

Ino stood up from her spot and pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Wow, Professor Nara was right, you guys are utterly horrible at teamwork and extremely lazy and reliant on magic. That is saying something! And I have worked with Lazy Ass Nara my entire life! Magic will not and can not solve all your problems! Remember that well! Oh and quit staring at my Midriff you perves, that distraction doesn't solve anything either!"

"Ino, it's your fault for wearing a crop top, your father is probably rolling in his grave." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Shut up Shika, I'm sure your father is horrified that his grandson is carbon copy of you!" Ino snapped back.

"Anyway, many of you had good ideas on how to complete your tasks. But as you saw, it's useless if you are working alone. Your different ideas, would work well together and only then could you ever have a chance in completing your tasks. If a task as simple as this one is impossible without teamwork, how do you think it's going to work in a real dangerous situation?"

"This works with magic as well. For instance one person could paralyze the enemy while another person shoots a spell." Choji said.

"Keep that in mind, these tips could save your life one day! Class dismissed!" Shikamaru dismissed the class.

Harry briefly states behind. He was hoping to ask the Professor for more scrolls. Professor Yamanaka and Nara were in a deep conversation so he didn't want to intrude so he let them finish.

"Shika? Did you get Tema's howler? She said she was sending some kind of anger message to you."

"Yup, it was a real drag, it yells and explodes. Trust me you don't want one."

"That's good to know, Sai asked me if I wanted one sent to me since he heard anger. He claims anger is passion and passion can be an expression of love. I love him, I really do, but sometimes he is still so incredibly clueless when it comes to social graces. Thank Kami that Inojin got most of my personality with Sai's art skills."

"There isn't much I can say to that . . . I mean Sai is Sai . . . He called Sakura ugly and you gorgeous trying to come up with nicknames, his social grace isn't that great but he is a kind man."

"Yeah . . . Speaking of which, Your Little Shika seems to have more drive than you!"

"Hmm. . . He definitely gets that from Tem."

"Agreed, ChoCho is also showing promise, and eats just as much as Choji at this point!"

"Well Karui is there to motivate and feed both father and daughter.. ." Shikamaru hesitated, turning around noticing Harry.

"Harry, is there anything you need. You're lurking behind?"

Harry looked up from being deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry I don't mean to intrude, I was hoping that you had more scrolls?"

"Yes. . . I do . . . I have a feeling that there is more to your requesting scrolls than knowledge. Whatever you do be careful. Understand?"

Harry nodded hastily.

Shikamaru scribbled some stuff down and handed it to Harry.

Harry ran after his friends to discuss what he had found and of course to discuss Professors Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi's lesson.

"I can't believe it was a trick task the entire time!" Ron ranted.

"Well Professor Yamanaka was right about the teamwork aspect. I mean the houses never work together, the're always in a silent war. We saw how well that competition worked. We couldn't complete a simple task." Hermione chided.

"I don't know how we can get the houses to cooperate." Harry said.

"Maybe that's something we can include in D.A? The teamwork I mean."

"Ronald that is the best thing you have said today!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him.

"Speaking of the Professors. Ron your theory is crushed. While I was waiting to talk to Professor Nara, him and Professor Yamanaka were talking about personal family stuff,and both of them multiple times brought up their spouses, that weren't here with them . They aren't married, sorry Ron."

"Awww Bloody Hell! I thought I was onto something."

 **Le Time Skip Jutsu:**

Everyone was in the great hall and Dumbledore called for attention.

"I hope everyone in years three and up enjoyed today's lesson from our professors. Even I was enthralled by their fantastic display. Luckily for us Professors Yamanaka and Akimichi are staying to help Professor Nara until Christmas or until they are needed back at their home. Their teamwork and leadership is exactly what we need in this time so thank you professors. That would be all, tuck in everyone!"

Professor Umbridge was fuming from her seat, upset she didn't get acknowledged and already planning to confront the new additions. Nothing would be getting past the high inquisitor!

 **A/n: Whooop another chapter, hope you enjoyed . . . I'm still shookithed by all the views. And yes Ino and Choji will be staying for quite a few chapters! Remember: One review keeps the sparkly vampires away!**

 **~Ocean**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Whoops, Sorry this chapter was a bit late. I have been swamped with college app work ( and very motivated to get caught up with the Nanatsu No Taizai manga. . which I did manage to do) so it completely blew over my head that I had another chapter to write. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **Reminder**

English

 _Japanese_

 **Chapter 13**

It was a pretty relaxing start to another day at Hogwarts. Ino and Choji had gotten settled and Ino was acting as Shikamaru's alarm clock. She knew that Shikamaru knew when to get up since he had managed it for months before, but she enjoyed annoying the lazy Nara from time to time.

Once everyone was up and awake the three professors headed down the the great hall for breakfast. Shikamaru had brought out the sake while Ino sipped a cup of flower tea. Choji wasn't paying any attention to drinks, instead he was halfways through his third plate of pancakes, a newly found favorite of his.

"Choji, that can't be good for you all that stuffy flour? I mean it's even stuffier then all of the BBQ combined." Ino chided.

"Let him be Ino, I'm sure his body will be extra thankful for that boost, and maybe it will prevent him from eating chips 24/7."

"Oh sheesh, I will never stop consuming my BBQ flavored chips. For a 200 + I.Q you sure have dumbed down."

"It was extremely wishful thinking, it's too much of a drag to get a prediction wrong." Shikamaru lazily drawled back.

Their discussion was brought to a close with a bunch of fluttering wings, and a weasel.

"Looks like Kamatari is back." Shikamaru said. The scythe weasel was carefully carrying a bright red letter, but he did not drop it in front of Shikamaru, the weasel scurried past and dropped it on the Yamanaka Head's plate.

Ino looked at the red letter in concern, and Shikamaru was stifling a laugh.

The letters sender was :

Yamanaka Sai

Yamanaka Estate

The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Konohagakure

Addressed to :

Yamanaka Ino

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scotland

"So Ino, is that from Sai?"

Ino glared at the Nara Clan Head before wacking her ahead against the surface of the table.

"SAI! YOU IDIOT!" She yelled opening up the letter. All the students eagerly looked up surprised to see that their second new professor receiving a Howler. They wondered who would be angry at such a pretty woman, but they suspected something was up when the woman had exclaimed something about a Sai?

" _Hey Beauty,_

 _Temari told me about these letters, she said it was a form to express a message full of passion. I hope you are doing well! Inojin and I miss you._

 _I love you gorgeous Ino."_

The students gaped, the voice wasn't angry at all, instead it was kind, caring and loving.

Professor Yamanaka on the other hand was beet red in the face and was fanning herself.

Professors Nara and Akimichi were trying to contain their laughter, obviously they had understood the foreign voice.

"Hey Mione, what did the letter say?" Ron asked.

"No.. Nothing boys. . . Just Um… No anger and absolute ad… adoration" Hermione stuttered out.

"Huh?"

Professor Nara basically answered Ron's confusion unintentionally soon after.

"Ha Ino, I told you that you weren't safe, and just as I thought it would be all mushy and sweet, gorgeous Ino." Shikamaru teased.

" _SHIKAMARU YOU BAKA! DON'T SAY THAT IN ENGLISH. Hand me a piece of parchment and ink now!"_

Shikamaru hastily handed Ino the parchment, and she hastily scribbled a message, attached it to the weasel, and sent him on his way.

"Alright enough drama, if you guys are ready, let's head to some private to discuss our plan." Shikamaru motioned to the door.

Ino nodded and pulled him from his beloved pancakes, the man protesting loudly.

Shikamaru lead the two out onto the roof. Unless the students, and teachers for that matter were stupid, they wouldn't try going onto the roof. For the Ninja? Well they were used to sleeping in tree's which had much less room, so in comparison a roof was completely safe.

Ino dangled her feet from the roof looking down at the lake far below. Shikamaru layed down a and stared up at the clouds, lighting a cigarette, and Choji sat comfortably down and opened a bag of chips.

"So any suggestions for class ideas?" Shikamaru asked blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well we already know that the wizards suck at teamwork, since noone passed the test, perhaps we need to work individually with small groups and have them practice teamwork under our instruction."

"Hmm that could work, the only thing it's not like we can pin the groups against each other and force them to fight. Maybe a test that seems impossible at first, but can only be completed if three people think about it rationally."

"That works, you have an idea?"

"Yup" he replied popping the p.

Time ticked by and it was soon to be noon **(a/n : yes it was a horrible rhyme , I'm aware.)**

"Let's head back in, Umbridge will grow suspicious otherwise."

Shikamaru didn't speak a moment too soon, within seconds of entry into the castle, a toad wearing pink marched up to them.

"Where were you three?" Umbridge demanded.

"Listen up Toad Lady, *munch*, Professor Nara told us that you asked him a similar question *munch* Last month I believe. We have no reason to *munch* answer to you!" Choji said speaking up for the first time that day.

Umbridge grew red in the face. "I am the high inquisitor, Mr. Akimichi, I can have you detained!"

"Of course you could Miss Toad, because you have _all_ the power in the world. What a load of Bullshit. Kami Shikamaru was right when he said you sucked."

"What did you say Fatso?!" Umbridge burst out.

Shikamaru muffled a laugh and Ino's eyes widened in realization. So she decided to edge Choji on a bit more.

"Hey Choji? Did you hear what the Toad called you?"

Choji suddenly formed a dark demeanor and the floor was shaking and Choji began to rapidly grow.

"I AM NOT FAT, JUST BIG BONED!"

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu."

"Mind Control Jutsu."

"HUMAN BOLDER!" Choji yelled.

Umbridge couldn't move her body, her mind was even trying to convince her to walk towards the massive human bowling towards her. Once Choji was within three feet of her, Ino and Shikamaru released her from their control to allow the woman to run for her life away from an angry Choji.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" she yelled as she ran full speed.

"THERE"S MORE OF THEM, CALL AUTHORITIES!"

Choji had long since turned back to normal, but Umbridge was still running, and due to the professor's magnificent display, the inquisitor was left to defend herself from evidence that did not exist.

Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru exchanged glances before bursting into laughter, while the students were left to marvel at a very flustered and terrified Umbridge.

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading, people seemed to like Kamatari, the howler and Umbridge being shown her place, so I had to add more of that. Anyway's please review as always. If you have anything you want to see more of , don't hesitate to comment. Reviews are what motivates me to come up with another chapter :)**

 **Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Let's go, we can't be late to Umbridge's class, or who knows what she will do!" Hermione urged.

"It doesn't really matter if you ask me, I still have another detention anyway, why does it matter if I get another one?" Harry grumbled.

"Harry, if you aren't careful you could get you quidditch privileges taken away!"

"Common mate, I hate the toad as much as the next person, but I don't want detention with Umbridge," Ron added.

"Hurry up you two, wouldn't want to be late." the higher pitched voice said behind them.

"Oh hello Professor Yamanaka, what are you doing in this side of the building?" Hermione asked politely. Ino smiled kindly.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to explore the grounds and sit in on a few classes to get used to the school, your new teacher, Umbitch… excuse me Umbridge seemed like an interesting class to sit in on. Defense against the Dark Arts was it?"

Ron stifled a laugh and even Hermione had to conceal a smirk.

"Yes, that's the correct name, I would like to advise you not to judge the class based on the current professor. It typically is more defense based, but you will see for yourself."

"Wonderful, thank you , do you mind showing me the way?" Ino asked.

"Of course Professor Yamanaka, we heading there anyway. I hope you don't mind me asking, but you always seem to know how to talk to people of our age group in a respectful way."

"Oh that's easy, I have a 12-year-old son."

After a few minutes of walking, the trio and Ino arrived at the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. Currently the residence of Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge.

"Good Morning Class, it is so wonderful, to see all your smiling faces gazing up at me on this fine morning!"

No one in the classroom smiled, except for Umbridge. That didn't matter to her and she continued smiling only briefly faltering when she noticed Professor Yamanaka in the room. Umbridge remained composed but refused to lose her dignity in front of the students.

"Today we are going to be learning a valuable technique that will help you succeed in life!"

Hermione held an ounce of hope, as did the entire class, but that crashed as soon Umbridge uttered the next sentence.

"I am going to teach everyone how to talk your way out of a fight. This is the most valuable technique so will ever learn at Hogwarts."

Hermione gaped at the woman, while Ino quietly snickered and muttered a muffled list of curse words under breath in Japanese. Perhaps she had spent too much time at the Nara bonfires over Hidan's pit.

"Now the basic concept is to plead your innocence and claim you mean no harm. This is vital, to make yourself seem as vulnerable as possible. The attacker will sense your innocence as back down. After all, attackers only attack because they feel threatened by your presence."

Ino had burst into laughter. "What a joke!" she muttered still in tears from laughing so hard.

Umbridge looked at Ino.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Professor Yamanaka?"

Ino looked up.

"Oh uh, no please continue."

"Anyway dear students, please open your textbook to page 3 to look at your book."

Ino peaked over the shoulder of one of the students to see what the page was. The title said

 **Nonviolent speech, and making yourself seem vulnerable**.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, ?"

" What if the attacker, attacks for a reason different than what you mentioned, how would this work?"

"And why Ms. Granger, would someone want to attack you and such a manner? I mean we live in a beautiful non-violent world."

Ino nearly choked on the green tea that she had been sipping.

"How stupid can this get," Ino muttered.

"Now Class, kindness, and vulnerability is the key, to making friends and preventing anyone from wanting to attack you. This will prevent future conflict!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ino yelled.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS TRASH ANYMORE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THIS WILL DEFEND AGAINST ANYTHING? NOT EVEN A HARMLESS BULLY FALLS FOR THIS KIND OF SHIT!"

"And how , would you know?"

Ino took a deep breath.

"Where should I start? I have experienced this more times than I can count. Let's see now, shall we? I have a few stories to share class, would you like to hear them?"

The entire class looked up eagerly from their books, and Umbridge couldn't utter a word.

"Ok first story where your plan would not work Umbridge. Back when I was 12, my village was having a sort of promotion exam, when another village in a misguided position, attacked completely unprovoked. The person forced to do a big part of the attack was the leader's 12-year-old son Gaara. That class is actually Professor Nara's brother-in-law. Anyway, while most of the village was put to sleep, Professor Nara, my best friend Sakura Haruno, and the then 12-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, who for your information is now our village leader went to go after Gaara and some of the attackers. Gaara in an anger stricken, and broke state was in attack mode. Naruto had to go full force, risking his life to bring Gaara down, in this possessed state. He succeeded and changed the boy. But only because he was strong enough to fight. If he had tried to surrender he would be dead, and our village would be gone. Naruto was the hero of the village. Now later when I was maybe 17, Professor Nara, Professor Akimichi and I were put in a dangerous situation. First of all, you should know by that our families have been close for 17 generations, I was the 16th generation, and amongst those generations, we were assigned a to be a team at age 12. Our teacher was a man by the name of Asuma Sarutobi an honorable and kind man. We were in a horrible war, and he was killed in front of our eyes. There is some powerful magic in our country and he was reanimated losing all self-control not remembering our faces. Despite not wanting to fight him, we were left with no choice but to fight him. It was the hardest decision and we had to kill him this time. 1 second without constant vigilance and we would've been dead!"

Everyone was silent, moved by the professor's story.

"SO YOU SEE LADY? UNLESS YOU ARE OUR ORANGE LEADER DON'T THINK YOU CAN TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF A FIGHT. NARUTO IS A SPECIAL CASE. WE HAD TO FIGHT BECAUSE OUR LIVES WERE ON THE LINE, TALKING IN FIGHTS CAN MEAN YOUR LIFE!"

Umbridge didn't move, she was frozen in place. She only unfroze to dismiss the class at the end of the hour.

"Hey, can you believe that the new Professor's had to go through that? That must've been awful." Hermione said.

"I have a new level of respect for them, bloody hell!" Ron replied.

"It makes we wonder what Wandless Defense is going to be like today!" Harry added on.

Together the trio walked outside since going outside with the class was a regular practice now.

Ino was standing next to Professor Nara talking to him about something, who in turn had a disturbed look on his face.

Once he saw everyone had arrived, Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone! So the Professors and I had a chat after last class and decided that teamwork and thinking outside of the box are two things that need to be worked on. So today's task will be focusing on just that, Ino If you please?"

"Alright, so I have a bin full of buckets over in the corner, I would like everyone to get into groups of 6, I don't care who pairs with who and each group needs to get 1 bucket!"

Hermione got into a group with Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville and then proceeded to get a bucket.

"Your task is to fill the bucket completely with water from the lake and then to show one of us that you have completed the task. As simple as it sounds, I advise each group to think outside of the box." Ino continued

Hermione looked at her bucket to find a hole at the bottom of hers and the other groups noticed the same thing.

"But Professor, our bucket as a gaping hole in it!" Hermione cried out.

"Ah yes, look around you, your bucket isn't the only one. As I said before looking outside the box! You have until the end of class to complete the task."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ok guys, we have to work together to fill this bucket, it's teamwork right. Let's fill that bucket, perhaps it is enchanted to only look like it is a hole."

"I highly doubt that Hermione, but we can give it a shot." Ginny reasoned.

Hermione ran to the lake and dunked it completely under and it was full. She lifted it out of the water and started quickly running towards the professors. By the time she got there, it was empty. Disappointed she tried again, but it yielded the same result.

"How about we fix it with reparo?" Ron suggested.

"ThisWandless Defense, I doubt that is allowed," Harry replied

Hermione dropped the bucket with exasperation into the water.

"Well if Hermione can't figure it out then…" Ron started.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean Luna?" Ginny questioned.

" What was the exact wording of the instructions?"

Neville spoke up "To fill the bucket with water and to show the professor the filled bucket."

Luna smiled " Exactly and we have to think outside of the box, do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Isn't the bucket filled while it is in the water? Were there rules of bringing the professors to the water while it is underwater and filled?" Neville questioned.

Luna beamed that someone understood her logic.

"I'm not so sure, but it doesn't hurt to try," Hermione replied skeptically.

"Professor Yamanaka we filled our bucket!" Luna yelled out.

Ino walked over to observe the handiwork.

"Excellent job you 6. You pass the test, good job for working outside of the box. Who was the mastermind?"

" Neville and Luna," Hermione said still miffed that they were right.

" Good job, first you all thought together and when Luna and Neville thought of something, everyone was willing to go along with it! Excellently done!"

The entire group dogpiled Luna and Neville.

The class came to a close. One group did actually repair their bucket with reparo but since they used magic they were disqualified and failed.

"Ok, I want to congratulate Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione for completing their task. Since no one else passed, I would like to reiterate something. When you find yourself in a situation without a wand, and nothing but your friends and witts it is important to think outside of the box. The task was to fill the bucket of water and show one of the professors. Never did I say you had to bring the bucket to me. Just that you had to fill it and show proof. Also due to this being wandless defense your wands weren't allowed.

The simplest way to drop the bucket in the water and show us. That is how Team Luna passed. They thought outside of the box!"

The class exchanged glances and Professor Nara dismissed the students.

 **A/n: Got another Umbridge and Shika Class in. Next chapter which I've started to work on, is a pretty fun chapter. In case you didn't notice I enjoy causing Umbridge misery, so that chapter will have some more Umbridge misery( courtesy of Naruto characters).**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

 **~Ocean**

'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Welcome to another wonderful day at Hogwarts! In order for our students to feel closer to our visiting professors , I have placed a translation spell on Japanese so that everyone can understand when the professors feel the need speak in Japanese. This of course means you will understand everything in Japanese while they are here! The Professors have given their consent to cast this spell on everyone!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily/

Everyone clapped.

"Well this should be interesting!" Ino said smiling.

"Certainly will, should also remove suspicion since we will seem less secretive."

Moments later a weasel came flying through the window very out of breath.

"Hey Shikamaru, isn't that Tema's Weasel? Is he usually that out of breath?" Ino asked.

"What a drag, that's Kamatari alright, but why he is out of breath is beyond me."

Sure enough the Scythe weasel carried an entire sack of bright red letters. But he scurried past all three Professors, dropping the sack in front of Umbridge.

"Enjoy the howlers, they are from the entire village directed at you. Ps. If you aren't careful they might explode. And there is a package at the bottom."

Umbridge let out a high pitch squeal that the weasel talked but she knew better than to ignore the howlers.

The first howler had the name Sai Yamanaka:

"I don't appreciate your words of strong distaste to my gorgeous Ino. I suggest you take back anything that sounds similar to an insult. Not around Beautiful Ino."

Ino heavily blushed.

Shikamaru laughed. "Hah, Sai still goes on with that same nickname!"

Another Howler sprung to life a few seconds later "NO ONE calls my Big boned Husband a fatso. He is pleasantly plump and big boned. Besides he deserves all the food in the world!"

"Karui Akimichi." Shikamaru and Ino harmonized.

"Oi! I have zero reasons to restrain myself in this letter! My husband is not someone to mess with! Shika isn't some property and is not meant to be treated that way! Shika you hear? You better come home whole!"

"Temari Nara." Ino exclaimed, poking Shikamaru's shoulder.

"My Papa, isn't fat, and neither am I, don't go insinuating things you know nothing about. I am very angry!"

"ChoCho I'm so proud of you!" Choji exclaimed.

"What a drag, I don't like you for insulting my Dad. It is despicable for you to even breath the same air as him! Also Dad, if you can hear me can I _please_ stay at Naruto's! Mom and granny are really angry!"

"Shikadai Nara!"

"Oof, Temari isn't going to let him go." Ino giggled.

"Nope!" Choji replied popping a chip into his mouth.

Another voice snappily answered. "You aren't going anywhere Shikadai!"

"Troublesome woman!" He replied

"I totally called it !" Ino cheered.

"You are an absolutely despicable human being, I will not let you insult my Uncle without paying for it."

"Even Your nephew send something Shika, Shinki of all people sent something!"

"Oh you are not getting away with insulting my mother! She is a proud and amazing Yamanaka and I will not tolerate your insults! Btw Mom if you can hear me, sorry about Dad's howler earlier, I swear I tried to stop him."

"I'm so proud of you Inojin!" Ino cried out.

"I know my Son is thirty two, and married with a son of his own but I don't care! No one, and I repeat, no one insults or angers my son! No one but me! Oh and don't go insulting the other two that are basically like forced children to me."

"MOM?!" Shikamaru exclaimed incredulously.

"Awww! Mommy Yoshino still cares!" Ino cooed.

"I WILL SAND COFFIN YOU IF TEMA LET ME!"

"Gaara!" The trio exclaimed .

"I'M WITH GAARA ON THIS. . . MINUS THE SAND COFFIN. . ."

"Kankuro." Shikamaru noted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PINK TOAD SHANNARO! DON'T GO INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Sakura Uchiha you are the best friend ever!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Shannaro! Don't go insulting my best friend's papa! I won't stand by it! Shannaro! And if you try any funny business, I won't like it! Hn!

"Sarada Uchiha!" Ino cheered.

"Hn, My wife Sakura is forcing me to say something, and anyway I won't let you insult the names of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi who are all close friends of mine."

"Sasuke Uchiha does care apparently, how troublesome." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hey Toad Face! You insulted my best friends father. I don't approve Dattebasa! So you better watch your step before I do something that will ruin your life!"

"Boruto Uzumaki!" The trio chorused

"Hey Shikamaru , I hope you are enjoying your job, Dattebayo! I better yell at Toad Face. Don't insult my friends, I can't stand by watching you trying to make their lives miserable. They have accomplished more than you ever will. Lay one finger on any of them, and I can assure you it is the last thing you will ever do. My Family is the most important thing to me, and I won't let you insult anyone from our village, as their friend and as leader of the village Dattebayo!

the voice was briefly muffled "Please Dear, that does sound a bit on the harsh side."

"Whoops sorry Hina."

"Gee, Thanks Naruto!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I am Himawari Uzumaki, and I hate seeing my Daddy's friends being treated like dirt. Just like my panda was, so don't lay a finger on them got it?!"

"OMG HINATA IS SUCH A GOOD MOTHER TO RAISE THIS ANGEL!" Ino fangirled.

"I don't appreciate your treatment of my friends, I may be the nicest here but that doesn't mean I won't do something if you mistreat my friends, just like my husband said!"

"Like mother like daughter, Hinata Uzumaki!" Ino grinned .

"Don't lay a finger on my Shika-niisan Choji-niisan, and Ino-neechan, they are very important to me!"

"Thanks Mirai." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all were previous students of my late husband and he treated them and loved them as his own children. I view them the same and I will not let you mistreat my children!"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all teared up at the mention of Asuma.

"Thank You Kurenai!" They whispered.

"Metal!"

"Father"

"Metal"

"Father"

Let us show the Umbitch how not youthful she really is. And of course we will not allow her to witness the nice guy pose"

"Ok father!"

"Metal"

"Father"

"Metal"

"On three!"

"One, two , three!"

"Go fall off a cliff in your unyouthful grace!"

"The cringe, why Lee? Why?!"

"R*ck, go die in a bloody mother f*cking hole!"

"Even decapitated Hidan is angry!" Temari exclaimed, as she had apparently gotten a howler from him.

"Shikamaru you should have muffled Hidan before you buried him. That can't be good for your son to hear muffled cursing every day!" Ino scolded.

"What a drag, Shikadai is used to it anyway." Shikamaru replied.

The next howler opened.

"Akamaru and I both hate your guts!"

"Woof!"

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru!"

"Despicable person, I much prefer bugs to you."

"Shino Aburame!"

"Lee, Metal shut up for a second! I can't fucking think. Anyway, No saying anything against my buds or a Kunai will find its way against your throat. Goodbye! SHUT UP LEE!"

"Tenten!" Ino cheered.

The only thing left was the flat package at the bottom.

There was a note.

"Hey Umbridge you better read that note out loud!"

"Hey Toad, here is a little gift by my son and I. Sincerely, Sai and Inojin Yamanaka.

She opened the package revealing a massive cat portrait. The painting was titled:

Fluffy Snuggle Cakes Angel Face. **(A/n: This is a reference to another fanfic of mine: look in the bio it's called: Oh Shit! It's Fluffy!)**

Umbridge was confused she expected it to be something mean and smiled at the cat. As she started to put the frame down the cat jumped out hissing loudly and jumped on to Umbridge's head, embedding it's claws in her skull.

Umbridge screamed. "My head my beautiful curls!"

"SAI INOJIN I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!" Ino yelled happily.

The entire great hall was laughing loudly. Malfoy had a look of terror on his face hoping he wasn't next.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"They really taught the Professor a lesson she deserved!" Hermione said in awe.

"I don't know about you, but my day became ten times better!" Harry replied.

"Your husband and son are amazing artists Professor Yamanaka!" Luna cheered.

All was good and Inoichi smiled from heaven, no longer wishing to castrate the man that impregnated his precious little princess.

Kamatari was officially k.o. and passed out asleep on Shikamaru acting like a living, breathing, snoring scarf.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Lovely people who read my fanfics:) Here is the next chap, I've been extremely busy the last few weeks so I couldn't get a chapter up the last two weeks. I have officially applied to all the colleges I wanted to apply to, and my cousins visited for Thanksgiving. Sooo overall a busy and fun past 2 weeks. Hope you all enjoy my next chap:)**

 **~Ocean**

Chapter 16

After the howler showdown, Umbridge had been more lenient towards the professors, she seemed to be less concerned about them. . . probably since her face still had evidence of that special 'painting' from the 'Yamanaka witch's' husband and son.

Classes were going well and it was time again for a D.A. meeting. It was now the holiday season and the Room of Requirements was decorated with decorations such as wreathes and Mistletoe.

Harry stood in front of the group with Hermione and Ron on either side as he instructed on basic spells such as Expelliarmus.

"Great job everyone, looks like you've grasped the concepts. Does anyone know the spell used to fend off Dementors?" Harry asked.

A girl in the back raised her hand. "Is it Ridikulous?"

"Close but no, that spell is used to fend off boggarts, species that take on the form of your greatest fear. Most of you should remember Professor Lupin's lesson from two years ago. Anyone else?"

Luna Lovegood raised her hand.

"Yes Luna?"

"It's the Patronus Charm isn't it? I here you are very skilled at it."

"Very good Luna, The Patronus Charm. The incantation is spoken as Expecto Patronum. In order for your patronus to appear you have to think of your happiest memory and put your energy into your words."

…

Walking through the halls was Ino Yamanaka who was silently cursing to herself. She had just received a letter from Temari that Sai was currently staying at the Nara Compound because, apparently, he had burned down part of the Yamanaka compound attempting to make Misu Soup. Sai had replied with his own letter (not a howler, luckily) begging for forgiveness and reassured Ino that her flowershop was okay, and so was Inojin. Just not the actual house. . . where they lived. He then went on promising to buy Ino whatever she wanted so she would forgive him.

" _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"_ Ino repeatedly muttered to herself over and over. It would have sounded like she was insulting herself to an outsider, but the insults were 100% directed at Sai Yamanaka. _"Stupid, stupid Sai! I leave you with one job, and this is my eternal punishment!"_ Ino sobbed. As she was in her emotionally destraught state she paced back and fourth on the third floor wishing she had a place where she could train to get out her pent up anger.. . .

Suddenly a door appeared in front of her, and slowly opened to reveal…

…

Everyone's Patronus was going well. Hermione had an Otter, and Ron had a terrior. Suddenly the door glowed a bit and started opening to reveal Professor Yamanaka on the other side with a very surprised look on her face. Her face held anger but at the same time a hint that she had been crying about something.

"Professor Yamanaka. . ." Harry started.

"I don't give a shit what you guys are up to, any place for me to punch a wall or throw knives?"

Harry didn't know how to respond.

"Uh. . . Yeah sure, come in."

"Harry you have to be more sensitive! I'm sorry Professor Yamanaka! Are you feeling ok?" Hermioned chided.

"My *throws kunai* husband* throws another kunai* broke *kunai* my house!" Ino expressed.

Everyone had crowded around to watch Professor Yamanaka throw knives, since every single time she hit within millimeters of the last kunai. Each Kunai landed perfectly in the bulls eye of the target that had magically appeared in the room, much to Ino's joy.

"You know, you guys can go back to doing whatever you want right?" Ino motioned.

Harry thought for a moment before he got an idea.

"Professor, I was wondering, if you could possibly show us knife throwing in here? We are sorta trying to learn how to defend ourselves without Umbridge finding out."

"I should've known that toad faced lady wasn't teaching. . . yeah sure. . . and it's called a kunai not a knife."

Ino took out a collection of Kunai knives and layed them out. The room quikly changed to be filled with various targets at various heights.

"Okay, so first thing is first. . . these are not toys they are actual weapons. In other words don't be stupid, you guys don't seem to handle weapons, I don't want to be blunt but I have a feeling if I don't warn you, someone will grab the wrong end. Honestly this is something all of you should know since wands can fail like Professor Nara has preached to you all year."

Without another word Ino grabbed three Kunai and threw them at various targets all of which landed in the bulls eyes. After explaining the basics of instruction she gave each member of the D.A. a kunai to practice with. The last D.A. class of the season went swimmingly well.

…..

 **Le Time Skip!**

 **(Will be directly quoting book for a bit)**

The man was yelling in pain. . . then he fell silent. . . He slumped backwards against the wall. . . Blood was spattering onto the floor. . . His forehead hurt terribly. . . It was aching fit to burst. . .

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat; his bedcovers were twisted all around him like a straightjacket; he felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to his forehead.

"Harry!"

Ron was standing over him looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands; the pain was blinding him. . . He rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," said a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry! Harry!"

….

"Your dad," he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's. . . been attacked. . ."

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere. . ."

"I'm going for help." said the same scared voice.

….

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout.

"I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter." said Professor McGonagall curtly.

"Put on your dressing-gown, we're going to see the headmaster."

 **(End of copying)**

After Ron's dad had had been rescued and transferred to Saint Mungo's, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all headed to London to stay at Grimmauld place for the Holidays.

Dumbledore had requested that they take Professor's Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi back with them since they didn't have time to go back home. After the break Ino and Choji would return home, and Shikamaru back to Hogwarts for the rest of the year.

 **A/n:**

 **So we are really getting into the book now! Next chapter will be the Christmas Chapter, and right on time for the Holiday Season! Anyway please Review before the Nargles take me away for good! No useless comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! And Merry Early Christmas Everyone! Enjoy the Christmas Chap! If you like it I could possibly do New Year's chapter as well.**

 **~Ocean**

 **Chapter 17:** Christmas at Grimmauld place

Shikamaru had no choice but to go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas. It was part of his job to cough* stalk *cough Harry as well as protect the school. This would be the first Christmas he had celebrated without his family.

Ino and Choji were there as well. The plan was that they would stay for Christmas, and go back to Konoha after the break. Ino insisted that she stay, and Shikamaru was sure it had something to do with her house.

Shikamaru was sitting cross legged on the floor playing Shogi. Ino had played a few rounds but gave up after being beaten for the tenth time in ten minutes. Ron was watching the game intrigued and asking many questions.

Ino in the meantime was lying on an inflatable mattress stretched out like a seastar. Hermione and Harry had also graced the room of the Professors with their presence. Hermione being her friendly self broke into conversation with Ino. Harry was talking with Choji, and Ron was inquiring about Shogi from Shikamaru.

Suddenly there was knock at the front door. This was unusual since it was a hidden entrance. Designed to make sure the place was secure

Shikamaru strode down the steps to see Molly Weasley opening up the door. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, I believe Dumbledore said we could visit Shikamaru while he stays he for break?" A feminine voice asked.

"Oh, of course. Come in. You are?"

"Temari, Temari Nara."

Shikamaru came out of his hiding spot in the shadows when he heard that.

" _Tem?"_ he asked surprised.

" _Surprise Shika!"_

Shikamaru and Temari serged forward at the same time embracing each other tightly. Shikamaru kissed Temari's forehead and smiled.

" _Hey cut the PDA Nara! Your Musuko (son) and oi (nephew) are here!"_

Shikamaru looked up.

" _Gaara! Kankuro You guys came as well… and wait where is my little Shika?"_

Shikadai poked his head out from behind Temari.

" _Hey I'm not little Tou-chan!"_ Shikadai exclaimed before running over to hug his father who he hadn't seen in five months. Shikadai tried to deny it but he was a daddy's boy.

" _I know Dai I missed you too."_ Shikamaru softly spoke tightly hugging his son.

" _Your itoko (cousin) came too?"_ He finally asked.

Shinki stepped out from behind his father in response.

" _Nice to see you again Shikamaru Oji-san."_

" _Good to see you again Shinki"._

" _Hey don't forget about us!"_ a rough voice said as Karui Akimichi and Sai pushed their way in. Behind them shuffled Chocho and Inojin. The minute that Chocho spotted her father she dropped her chips and ran full speed towards her dad. Inojin spotted his mother and flung himself at her, and profusely apologize about his father. Temari spoke up again.

" _Oh and Shikamaru there is one more surprise._ " The door opened again revealing Yoshino Nara.

" _Okaa-san! You came as well?"_ Shikamaru asked gaping.

" _I am not letting you spend Christmas without me, I'm still your Okaa-san so respect me!_ "

" _Hai Okaa-san_."

Mrs. Weasley observed the scene.

"Hello, I'm assuming you are the matriarch of the house?" Yoshino asked politely.

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I'm Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother."

"Is your husband coming as well?"

"That isn't possible sadly, my husband passed away back when Shikamaru was still a teenager.

The Golden Trio being the curious critters they are came down the steps to see the source of the noise and were very surprised to see seven new adults and four children a few years younger than themselves. One of the boys practically looked like a miniature version of Professor Nara minus the beard and eyes. The eyes were a teal green color, the same color that the blonde lady had. The second boy had brown spikey hair and a sort of face paint. He didn't look biologically related to any of them, so Harry assumed he was adopted. The third was a girl with a chubby build and coco toned skin. She had a similar appearance to Professor Akimichi so Harry concluded that was his daughter. The last kid was blond and pale blue eyes along with a very pale appearance, similar to Professor Yamanaka so that must've been her. . son. . . daughter?"

Hermione nudged him. "I know what you two are thinking. . . Professor Yamanaka said she had a son. . he's a boy." Hermione hissed quietly.

Professor Nara turned around.

"Ah Harry, I was wondering when you three would show. Our families have payed us a visit and will be staying for Christmas break. My wife Temari, my son Shikadai, my nephew Shinki, and my two brothers-in-law Gaara and Kankuro. Ino's husband Sai, her son Inojin, Choji's wife Karui, and his daughter Chocho. And . . . My mother Yoshino."

"See I told you !" Hermione said doing a victory dance.

Yoshino soon joined Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen for Christmas Prep.

 **Le Time Skip:**

" _Here is your gift Dad!"_ Shikadai said grinning from ear to ear. Temari gazed down suspiciously wondering why exactly her son was so stoked about the gift he got for her husband.

Shikamaru fumbled with the packet and found a little note.

You like like warm feet, and you like smoking. Hopefully this gift won't be a drag…

-Shikadai

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and opened up the package.

Kankuro was snickering and Shikamaru looked amused.

Temari was confused and looked down to see a pair of socks with the leaves of a pot plant on them. Temari glared at her son and husband.

"Thank you for the pot socks Shikadai." Shikamaru said stoically.

Shikadai grinned stoically and high fived Kankuro and his dad.

"This… This is why you should never smoke in the house Nara!"

Shikamaru looked up at his wife.

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified when she saw the socks. Ron and Harry, being naive, were confused why the Nara -Sabaku family was laughing and why Mrs. Weasley was Horrified.

Ron nudged Hermione. "Hey what is everyone so excited about, what is so interesting about leaves?"

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Honestly Ronald you should get yourself a better education. It's a muggle drug called Marijuana, it makes you loopy and high when you ingest it. However why the boy would give Professor Nara those socks as a gift is beyond me."

The rest of the evening was a nice and quiet Christmas. Ino had received a portrait of the family from Inojin, Choji got a Karui special ( **a/n: poor guy, he missed Karui's cooking so much)** , Shikamaru also got a new clan kimono from his mother.

It really was a Christmas to remember!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok because I love chaos and writing about Shika's family I am writing two more Christmas Chapter's this one included. This one is sorta in between Christmas and New Years, and the one after this will be New Years Eve. Then after that , it's back to main plot! Enjoy!**

 **~Ocean**

 **Chapter 18:**

" _Tou-chan. . . Okaa-san. . . Tou-chan. . . Hey Okaa-san!"_ Shikadai whispered.

" _Five more minutes._ " Temari grumbled from her very comfy place of using Shikamaru as a pillow. Her normally shared bed at home was cold without her personal furnace and pillow. Lucky for her Shikamaru didn't have rush getting out of bed, and so Temari had been enjoying her quiet. Well, at least until Shikadai came into the room.

Temari stirred and pushed herself to a seated position and rubbed her eyes. Shikamaru stirred noticing the weight lifting off his chest.

" _Shikadai? What's the matter hun?_ " Temari asked concerned.

" _It's snowing outside!"_

" _Isn't doing anything considered a drag?"_

" _Not playing in the snow! I want to have a snowball fight. And Tou-chan promised to teach me a new Shogi technique later!"_

" _Okay, Okay, go get dressed, and Tou-chan will be down in a bit to eat breakfast, so you can go outside."_ Shikadai nodded happily and scurried off.

" _You awake Shika?"_

" _Hai, I'm awake Tema."_

" _Dai wants to go out in the snow. . . and apparently you are teaching him a new Shogi technique."_

" _Mmhh, I think he is ready for Climbing ladder."_

" _Of, course he is. He is our son after all."_

" _I'm going to have to do some paperwork at some point. Naruto can't do it on his own. The problem is the golden trio are nosy critters."_

" _Don't worry about it. I'm sure Gaara has to do some paperwork for Suna as well. If you team together you can do and blow it off as nothing suspicious."_

The two got up and got dressed. Shikamaru put his hair into its usual pineapple. Temari put her hair into its four two walked down the steps hand in hand. Ino and Sai were already sitting at the table discussing something, Inojin was immersed in conversation with Shikadai, who made it down already, and Chocho and her father were eating food prepared by Karui, Yoshino, and Mrs. Weasley. The Golden Trio had already made their way down and was chowing down on the grub.

"Ah, Shika and Tem! You guys made it down." Ino cheered.

"What's that supposed to mean? Nevermind, I already know what you are thinking."

"Hey Gaara, you want to knock out that paperwork now?"

"Sure. . . Naruto send it to you? Kankuro has already bowed out."

"Hai, even will my help it seems like the paperwork never ends."

Gaara and Shikamaru stood up after eating their breakfast, and headed up to a discreet room to sit down a knock down the paperwork. For Shikamaru, paperwork was a real drag, though Gaara could not disagree with that sentiment. Since they two were alone and didn't sence anyone the two decide to talk about Ninja stuff **( a/n: Yes I know, but I couldn't think of another way to describe it.)**

"I'm pleased with the relationship Suna and Konoha formed over the years."

"Agreed, and Naruto is the one to thank. . . Hey that reminds me, have you and Kankuro, and Tema discussed your parents since the reanimation?"

Gaara sighed."It's complicated, we've brought it up, but honestly not much."

"I figured. . . all Shikadai really knows about his maternal grandparents is that Rasa sucked. Temari polluted his mind about your father long ago."

This time Gaara cracked a smile.

"Shinki and Shikadai really don't need to know too much more, other than that my mother was an angel of a woman."

Shikamaru was about to answer but paused when he sensed chakra.

It was the nosy trio as Shikamaru liked calling them and motioned to Gaara to steer the conversation away from Konoha and Suna. Gaara got the message immediately and randomly spit out what was bothering him since it was the most convenient thing to say , and it happened to be true.

"I can't believe Kankuro! Leaving me with all the work. You'd think he would help out me considering I'm the leader AND his brother."

"Leader?" Hermione asked stepping into the room.

"Wait, is he the orange leader that Professor Yamanaka mentioned?"

"Ino mentioned an orange leader? It must've been while I wasn't there. No Gaara leads the neighboring village and if anything he would be the red leader." Shikamaru replied casually finishing up his last paper. Gaara put down his pen a few minutes later and the two got up.

"Well that was a drag. . . time for festivities!" Shikamaru announced.

Within a few minutes the Weasley's, Sirius, and the Konoha/Suna crew was outside in the snowy weather.

"Tou-chan ,you and me against Okaa-san!" Shikadai yelled out pulling Shikamaru into the snow. Within a few minutes, Shikamaru and Shikadai were hiding behind a snow fort from a very enthusiastic Temari, who was hurling snowballs at an incredible rate.

In the meantime the golden trio was building their own fort and preparing to start a snowball fight of their own. Shinki eventually armed with his cousin and it became Fathers vs Sons with Shikadai and Shinki on one team, and Shikamaru and Gaara on the other. Temari had settled herself on a lawn chair next to Yoshino Nara and watched with amusement.

After an hour of freezing, everyone was back inside with hot cocoa and happiness. Shikamaru took out his Shogi board and placed it in front of himself and Shikadai.

Temari eagerly came over to watch her two favorite Nara's play Shogi. Unfortunately for them, Temari didn't know whether she should cheer for her husband or son so she just yelled out

"Go Shika!"

"Which one?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Both!"

"Troublesome woman. . ."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, I love you Tem. . ."

"That's a good Shika."

After a few minutes of playing Shikamaru spoke up.

"So. . . you ready to learn a new technique."

Shikadai's eyes sparkled.

"Of course Tou-chan!"

In the meanwhile the golden trio was watching intrigued. Ron was staring at the chips trying to figure out how it worked.

"Is that chess?" Ron asked.

"No, it's Shogi. . . it's a strategy game. . similar to your chess I suppose, but different."

"Oh. . ." Ron said clearly not fully understanding.

The round ended with Shikamaru beating Shikadai.

"One day I will beat you Tou-chan!'

"I'm sure you will young buck."

It was a relaxing vacation and New Years Eve was quickly approaching.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello 2019. . . wow that came fast. . . Anyway this is the New Years Chap so I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Ocean**

 **Chapter 19:**

Yoshino Nara was busy in the kitchen amiably chatting with Molly Weasley. It was New Years Eve and they had a big feast prepared. Because of the extra company there was extra food to be prepared. Yoshino was in the middle of finishing up a batch of dango. Temari and Shikamaru were out for a walk spending some alone time together while Gaara was in charge of watching the boys (Shikadai, Shinki, Inojin) and singular girl (Chocho).

" _Gaara-Ojisan! Tell us the story again about the Chunin exams!"_ Shikadai said excitedly. They were on the top floor and currently alone. The Golden Trio wasn't allowed up on this floor because of a persistent Boggart so it was a perfect place to discuss Ninja secrets.

" _What part of the exams?"_ Gaara asked.

" _All of it Tou-san, you only ever tell us parts of it."_ Shinki replied. It was true, all the new gen had only heard stories, but never the entire thing. Part of it was that the future gen didn't want the new gen to begin fearing Orochimaru and his sons because of something he did in the past. Orochimaru was pretty dangerous at the time, but now he was a responsible parent. He even attended parent teacher conferences. The other subject was that this would bring up the Shukaku, and Gaara's father Rasa.

" _How about I tell you the part of the Chunin exam where Naruto saved me from myself? I will save the entire story for later!"_ Gaara suggested.

The children nodded enthusiastically.

" _As you are aware just like Naruto, I used to be a jinchuuriki, I was the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. In order to prevent me from being possesed I had to remain awake at all times, I lacked support in my life so I was very unstable. Thanks to my own father I had hate for myself, and Temari and Kankuro feared me. During the Chunin exams, there was an attack and I ended up losing control of Shukaku. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura were all sent after me. Shikamaru was left fighting Suna nin, Sasuke was K.O because of a curse mark, and Sakura had to heal Sasuke and project his unconscious body. This left Naruto before he had full control over the Kyubi. Tapping into his power and the help of Gamabunta and Gamakichi, Naruto woke me back up and essentially knocked sense into me. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Thanks to those events I lost self hate and became the man I am today, and got the Kazekage position."_

Shinki's eyes sparkled proud of his father, and Shikadai was sitting with his mouth open. Chocho being Chocho had consumed an entire bag of chips by the end of the story and Inojin had drawn the description.

" _I remember that day like it was yesterday. I'm proud of you little brother."_

Gaara turned around to see Temari and Shikamaru back from their walk in the doorway.

" _Thank you , that means alot Tema."_

Temari smiled. _"It's time for dinner, You better get downstairs before Yoshino whips you into shape."_

Without another word everyone was downstairs in the dining room within one minute.

The Weasley's, Potter, Granger, Black, Yamanaka's, Akamichi's, Nara's and Sabaku's seated themselves around the table.

"Where were you guys?' Hermione asked nosily.

"Temari and I were on a walk, and Gaara was entertaining the kids. . ." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh. . ." Hermione said embarrassed looking downwards.

"Let's eat shall we? Mom, Molly the meal looks delicious." Shikamaru said quickly changing the subject.

"Well it better, afterall I made it!" Yoshino snorted.

"Of course Granny Yoshino!" Shikadai quickly added savings his father's hide.

"That's a good boy Shika! Temari,you are doing a fine job raising my grandson."

Temari nervously giggled as she accepted the plate of dango.

"Thank you Yoshino. . ."

The rest of the meal passed like a breeze. It was pitch black and now only seconds away from the new year.

Crowded by the window the countdown began.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

For the Weasley's Granger Potter, and Black it was just another New year, but for the Ninja it was another year that they were alive. They were alive to raised their children, alive to see the world thrive. The adults had all lived through war, and peace was something they desired more than anything. All was good.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The second half of the Hogwarts year had a begun and Shikamaru had reluctantly seen off his wife and son. Now he got the pleasure of being in the company, once again, of kids that thought you could achieve anything with the flick of a wand. Shikamaru resented that attitude. He went into war at age twelve and didn't have the liberty to relax and achieve everything without effort. Sure, most people thought he was lazy but in reality with his high IQ everything was just incredibly boring. The war gave him an opportunity to slow his skills and talents. Shikamaru stood up from his position at his desk to stretch and pull his hair up. He had to go down to the great hall to greet the students from their return.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Welcome back from your holidays, I hope you are all well rested and in a good place."

Everyone was settled down and enjoying their meal, when suddenly the great hall doors burst in, and a figure casually strolled in. He didn't look any older than twelve, and wore unusual clothes, his hair was up in a pineapple and he looked extremely similar to Professor Nara.

Shikamaru noticed the sudden whispering and looked up from his Sake, his eyes widened when he saw the figure, it was none other than his own son.

"Shikadai Nara, what are you doing here!" Shikamaru reprimanded sternly.

Shikadai casually placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Hey Tou-chan! The house is overrun, Aunt Ino, and Uncle Choji's family are staying at the Nara compound, Grannie Yoshino is extra violent, and you know how Kaa-chan is!"

"Shikadai, you know you shouldn't be here!'

"But. . . Tou-chan!"

"Who knows you are here?"

"Just you. . ." The door burst open revealing the scythe weasel.

"And apparently Kaa-chan. . ."

The weasel was carrying a bright red smoking letter. "Shikadai, fair warning, open the letter now before it explodes…" Shikamaru Warned.

"What a drag …" Shikadai groaned opening the letter with a kunai on his belt which fluttered to life immediately.

"Shikadai Nara! I was worried sick and you just leave, good thing Kamatari tracked you down. You are in so much trouble when you get home!

"Oh Shikamaru? If Shikadai troubles you too much send him home, I don't want him interfering with your work. Love you Shika-babe".

"What a drag. . . fine you can stay Dai, but don't cause trouble."

"Hai Tou-chan, I love you so much!"

"What a drag. . . but if you are staying you have to take a few classes."

"Hai!" Shikadai hastily replied walking to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Woah, you're Professor Nara's kid?" a bunch of Gryffindors asked at once.

"Yup. . . and apparently while I'm here I have to take classes, it's a drag but if it keeps my parents happy that is enough for me."

"You really do look like your father. . . well except for your eyes. . ."

"So i've been told, I have my mother's eyes, technically speaking my maternal grandmother's."

"What's your village like?" Hermione asked.

"Nosy nosy. . . That is highly classified information,that I'm not going to randomly spew out. I'm not an idiot, in fact I've been told I inherited my father's I.Q. My so called village is, nice, and peaceful. . . There are buildings. . . and a forest."

"You have an orange leader right? Do you respect him"

"Sure. . . he saved my town. . . But if I worship him, the answer is no. My father is friends with him, and fought in the same war. . he also advises him. That is the job he would be doing if he wasn't being nice and taking on this job. Also his son is my best friend, you don't exactly worship your best friends dad, do you?"

One of the Gryffindors nodded in understanding.

"Yeah makes sense man . . . Hey Mrs. Nara really seems to like those Howlers."

"I'm not surprised, Kaa-chan's always been the violent yelling type. Her and my paternal Grandma get along REALLY well!"

"You're entire family is violent?" Dean Thomas asked incredulously.

"Na na, you aren't listening correctly. My mother is the violent type and so is my father's mother. My Tou-chan always jokingly tells me that Nara men are doomed to fall in love with violent women."

"You call your parents Toucan? And Kasava?" Ron suddenly interrupted his mouth full?"

Shikadai face-palmed internally and externally.

"I said Tou-chan and Kaa-chan, it's a way of saying mom and dad in japanese."

Hermione seemed to put two and two together.

"Oh wait, I get it now! It's the pet form of Otousan and Okasan!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Shikadai took a deep sigh of relief, finally someone understood and that meant he no longer had to explain. Explaining everything was proving to be a troublesome task, and the young Nara was less than amused.

"Hey Shikadai, Do you know Professor Yamanaka?" a new voice asked.

Shikadai turned around and found himself face to face with a pale blonde will wavy long hair.

Shikadai nodded his head. Talking was too troublesome.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, it's just Professor Yamanaka was such a sweet woman and I know that your father is close with her."

"Her and my Tou-chan were in classes together and grew up together. She is basically like an annoying aunt to me. That and her son and I are in the same class back home." Shikadai replied strategically choosing his words, so that he didn't raise suspicions and make trouble for his father.

"Oh wow, that's pretty amazing! I would love to have friends to bond that closely with!"

Shikadai looked at Luna questioningly.

"Seriously? You don't have friends Luna? You are the singular person I can tolerate here from all the people I've met. And Trust me, talking to people can be a real drag!"

Luna smiled brightly happy that someone was talking to her so normally.

"That's really nice of you to say! Anyway, I have to get back to the Ravenclaw table, if you see Professor Yamanaka , please say hello to her for me!" Luna turned and scurried back to her spot at the Ravenclaw house paused from his food to look around him and his eyes met with a woman who looked very toad-like. Shikadai assumed that this is the one he sent a howler to, and who his father seemed to despise. He didn't know how long he was staying, but he did know he wanted to annoy Umbridge at least once.

Hermione was deep in thought. Her mind wandered to the Professors all from a mysterious place that they refused to reveal. The one thing she knew was that it had to with Japan and they spoke Japanese. The second thing she knew was that Professor Nara had managed to almost freeze Umbridge in place, or scare her, without so much as moving a muscle in his body. No matter how many times she won't over the scenario in her head she couldn't find a logical explanation to who exactly he was and where he came from. A few months back she had even checked the library but found nothing accept a children's story. Hermione wasn't any closer to figuring out the truth than when the Professor had arrived in September.

Suddenly she had an idea, it was risky but the only thing she could think of.

"Hey Harry, remember the suspicious thing that Professor did a few months back?"

Harry nodded confused.

"I know we couldn't find much in the library. . . but,"

"You want to look in the restricted section don't you?"

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Yes. . . you have your cloak so thought it might help."

"Why are you so focused on finding him out Mione?" Ron asked.

"Why would Dumbledore install a new class this year out of all years. Think about it, what if he hired Professor Nara for more than simple teaching, what if he possesses some sort of skill that Dumbledore thinks could protect Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Wow Mione, you may be on to something! But. . . are we certain he isn't a spy, and is of good intention?"

"Harry, if he was he for ill intention I think all of us would be dead. If someone can intimidate Umbridge, and even the Minister of Magic, than he must be very powerful. Besides, I sense no ill will in him." Hermione summarized.

"Ok I trust you on this. . . let's meet in the common room at midnight, then we go to the forbidden section!".

 **Le Time Skip Jutsu to Midnight:**

Hermione came down first followed by Harry and Ron.

"Hey. . . Harry, Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"I thought I was going to wake the whole common room up, I tripped on the stairs!" Harry whispered hastily.

"As long as you didn't it's fine, we better go now!".

Slipping underneath the cloak of invisibility the three stalked through the hallway.

When they finally reached the library it felt as though as an eternity had passed since they had been so cautious. With one last breath the three slipped unnoticed into the forbidden section.

"Look for anything you can find on Konoha, talking weasels, and powers."

The two shuffled around the sections looking at many books, and hours passed.

Until finally Harry called out to the group.

"I found book, two actually. One is called Tales of Gutsy Ninja by Toad Sage Jiraiya of the hidden Leaf, and the other is called the Elemental Nations: Konohagakure (Konoha), Sunagakure (Suna), Iwagakure (Iwa), Kumogakure (Kumo), and Kirigakure (Kiri)."

Hermione gasped and flipped the book open, and a singular word popped out at her.

"Kunoichi, and Shinobi. . . Names for Ninja."

"Ninja? But don't they were black suits and practice karate? I mean that's what I heard from Dad." Ron asked confused.

"This book states, that the elemental nations have Ninja who use Chakra, and use wandless magic. They are stealthy, light on their feet, and are always aware."

Hermione continued flipping through an caught sight of a monument where Seven Heads were lined across labeled Hashirama Senju , Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki. She noted that Minato and Naruto looked very similar.

Harry spoke up after a few minutes.

"I mean this book is highly informative, but we can't just walk up to Professor Nara and ask him if he is a Ninja. Besides what proof other than hearing the word Konoha, or the thing that we thought we saw do we have. For all we know, when Konoha was mentioned it was literally about the children's legend."

Hermione sighed and hung her head.

"This is so frustrating!" Hermione exclaimed quickly clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Let's just watch Professor Nara for a few days, and see if he shows any Ninja-like signs."

"Yeah That's the best we've got!." The trio headed back to the Gryffindor dorms and went to sleep. Little did they know was that Shikamaru had heard it all an shrugged his shoulders.

"I see that Dumbledore didn't conceal all materials on the nations. . . looks like I have a bit of manipulation to do. . ."

While the trio thought they had some sort of lead, Shikamaru was ready to blast them with even more confusion that will stray them further from their answer.

 **A/n: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chap, sorry I didn't update last week , but things came up. For those saddened by the shortness of the new years chapter, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. Please Review as usual. It helps me with my writing and encourages me to update!**

 **~Ocean**


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21:

Shikadai was staying with his father, but he had to take classes.

"Shikadai, remember I need you to be careful, don't let anything slip and don't use Kagemane No Jutsu as casually as you do back home. I have to take a quick trip to the library to mess with some information, but I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Hai Tou-chan. So no mention of Konoha, and Suna. No mention of Hokage or Naruto's name right?"

"Hai. . . But uh do me a favor and annoy Umbridge a bit, she has gotten on my nerves."

"So I can use my Jutsu on her?"

"Yes if done discreetly and out of the eyes of the golden trio."

"Sounds easy enough. . ."

"Good young buck, now let's get going."

After Shikadai managed to get to the Great Hall for breakfast, Shikamaru slipped into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and smiled with a twinkle from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah Shikamaru, what can I do for you?"

"It seems as though not all the information on Kunoichi and Shinobi were hidden properly, I saw your nosy trio in that section of the library, they are getting closer to the secret."

"Ah, I am terribly sorry about that Shikamaru. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a knack for getting into trouble, I suppose it was unwise to assume it would be safe in the forbidden section."

"Albus, what information was stored in those books?"

"No worries, nothing that could completely give away the information, we only had the books because Hiruzen Sarutobi gave them as gifts in hopes to form an alliance years ago. After things went sour and wizards started resenting the incredible capabilities of Shinobi we lost contact. But Hiruzen said to keep the book and to contact the village if I ever needed assistance. It is a forever updating book, that has the Hokage's and a bit of briefing on the villages. However nothing more than that information is given."

"That's a relief. I will have to do my best to ensure they don't spy on me then. What a drag, to have to go through this process."

"I assume that shouldn't be too hard, you are a Nara after you do return, make sure to greet Naruto Uzumaki, I have heard many great things about your current Hokage." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Great . . . more like a troublesome knucklehead."

"Ah, you two are close I take it?"

"Hai. . er Yes, I work as the Advisor, but other then that we graduated in the same year. All part of the Konoha Eleven."

"Ah fascinating. Remind me of who the Konoha Eleven are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Myself."

"It is good to hear those names again, I remember back when Hiruzen was alive, he would talk about you Konoha Eleven a lot, and how you had so much potential. Truly Nostalgic. I do hope that one day us wizards can overcome our jealousy and form strong bonds once again."

"That would be a miracle."

"Yes. Well we better get to breakfast, I will ensure that those books are altered in case the Trio does find the need to go back and look at them, and I am glad to see Konoha is doing well."

Shikamaru quickly headed into the great hall to take his place at the teachers table.

Shikadai in the meanwhile was blending in nicely an enjoying his food.

"Hey Shikadai, where were you last night?" A student asked.

"I stayed with my father. . ."

"Ah of course, are you going to go to classes today?"

"Yeah, I'm just following Gryffindor around."

"Is the Shika in your name a thing in your family?" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah loud mouth, what of it. My dad is Shikamaru and my grandfather was Shikaku."

"Was?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He died when my dad was 16."

Hermione dropped her head in defeat.

"So uh Shikadai," Harry began.

"Ever heard A student of Jiraiya changed the world?" ( **a/n: remember Trelawney's trance from one of the beginning chaps? Yup I'm bringing it back)**

Shikadai nearly stiffened as he heard the lines. He knew that prophecy, The child of the prophecy was foretold to be a student of Jiraiya that would bring a great revolution to the world. This referred to Naruto Uzumaki or Nagato, both fit the description if Shikadai could remember correctly what his father mentioned.

"No, never heard of them, however this Jiraiya you mentioned is the name of a character in a childhood storybook. My father read it to me as a kid, but regardless, why something that trivial would interest you is beyond me. He was always described as a womanizer and got drunk all the time. Considering your interest in Elf welfare Hermione I'm assuming you wouldn't want to read about a man like that. . ."

Hermione seemed to get a look of disappointment in her eyes, which made Shikadai conclude his story was believable.

"I see. . ."

Shikadai thanked Kami for the quick thinking brain he inherited, so he could make up a believable story in seconds. Soon the signal came to head to class, and Hermione felt a strong sense of disappointment that she hadn't managed to get a single thing out of the boy's head. On top of that she was supposed to be the smart one, and this kid was only first or second year age while she was in the fifth year.

 **Le Time Skip to Umbridge's Class:**

"Mr. Nara no sleeping in class!" Umbridge reprimanded.

"What a drag, I am trying to sleep, Professor."

"Well if you think you can really sleep through my class then tell the class your response to the ongoing topic," Umbridge said thinking that she caught him red handed.

"Troublesome. While your question was on talking your way out of your fight, you in reality only have a 25% rate of getting away alive in that case. Depending on your opponent you typically have a few strategic options and in most cases talking your way out of the situation is impossible. In other words that 25% of a change of survival goes down to 5% or less. The other thing to consider is that the opponents only attack if they are confident they will win, or they know they have the upper hand. In other words, you will be going up against an opponent above your skill level. To beat the opponent you need a strategy and strength. By the time you get done talking, they would have your head. There, I answered your question, can I go back to sleep now?"

Hermione's mouth was wide open as she wondered just how smart this kid was and

Umbridge was rendered speechless. . ."If... If you are so smart, then you can join me in detention!"

"I wouldn't try that while my father is teaching here. I saw Harry's hand lady and it is obvious those quills of yours use the blood of the user. So no thanks, unless of course, you want the wrath of my parents, grandparents and my entire village." Shikadai replied.

Without another word, Shikadai left the room hands behind his head. It was the end of the class so everyone followed out.

The hall was full of Hogwarts students eager to get to the next class. It was finally time for another one of Professor Nara's classes. Everyone gathered outside since that is usually where the classes took place and per usual the professor was perched on what looked like a target and was smoking a cigarette.

After a few moments Shikamaru aware of the presence stood up to face the class.

"I hope everyone had a great break, and is ready to get training. We have focused on the concepts of wandless defense up until now. In other words, learning how to evade attacks, and teamwork, two of the most vital parts of defense. Now we have two more things we need to work on. Any guesses?"

A third-year raised their hand.

"Yes, you?"

"Getting our wands back?"

Shikamaru let out a disappointed sigh. The wizards really did rely on wands too much.

"Good, guess but no. The two things you lack, is actually how to defend yourself without the wand, and with that you need guts, and I don't mean your literal guts. Does anyone know what it means to have guts?"

Luna raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Lovegood?"

"To have guts means to put yourself out in the open, even if there is danger involved."

"Very good, twenty points Ravenclaw. Yes to have guts, means that even when you are put in a dangerous situation, one where you aren't comfortable, you are willing to put yourself out there to protect your teammates and to defend yourself."

Everyone stared in awe.

"Now, to even have guts you must be confident in your ability, so today I will teach you how to throw Kunai knives, a simple weapon that if utilized can be used at both long and short distance. Today we are working on long distance since he keeps you further away from the attacker.

Allow me to demonstrate."

Shikamaru reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and held up a the pointy knife. Spinning it in his hand for a moment Shikamaru hurtled the knife towards the gleaming target: a piece of wood with a painted bullseye. Within seconds the Kunai had embedded itself into the dead center of the target.

"That is how you throw a kunai, I will personally go around assisting you in form, but before we start, Shikadai, I want you to demonstrate. For those who don't know this is my son Shikadai, he is younger than most of you, as he is twelve but he had learned to throw a kunai, this is my way of showing you that it is not impossible to learn it."

Shikadai pushed himself out of the crowd with a bored look on his face as Shikamaru handed him a kunai. Glancing at the kunai and then at the target and back at his kunai, he released the kunai and effortless like his father before him, the kunai landed in the blaring red of the target.

Most of the boys who were skeptical that the pineapple-haired boy could land the kunai, let their mouths drop. While the girls cheered and clapped.

"Yes, good job Shikadai, I hope everyone is ready to put their skills to the test."

The class nodded enthusiastically.

 **A/N: Helllllllo, I don't have much to say, but reviews are appreciated per usual. It doesn't take very long to leave a comment. It helps me improve the story and know if people are enjoying it. Anyway, See ya next chap!**

 **~Ocean**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone, Sorry for the wait, I had major writers block for this chapter in particular! Thanks for being patient :)**

Chap 22:

Hermione had a look of contemplation on her face as she subtly watched Shikamaru Nara.

Although Hermione thought she was being discreet it was rather difficult to be stealthy around someone with Nara clan intelligence. This was something that unfortunately was unknown by Hermione.

"You're going to attract flies if you continue staring at me with a blank expression on your face."

Hermione broke out of her trance with a jolt.

"I. . . I wasn't staring at you. . . I was thinking."

"That's true. . . but you were staring at my father regardless. Keep those eyes under control and your nose to yourself. It's creepy that you insist on stalking my father."

Hermione looked down.

"I have a question for you Granger."

Hermione looked back up.

"Do you trust Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked taken aback.

"What? Of course I trust Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you really trust him Granger? It was your beloved Headmaster that hired my father. He is a well respected man and had many responsibilities at home. You have seem more of my own father than I have this past year. So if you distrust your own headmaster, it would seem as though my father is here for nothing."

Hermione felt guilt seeping into her consciousness.

"I'm sorry. . . I . . . I didn't mean to. . . to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, I'm simply questioning your motives. Good day Miss Granger, I will see you in class later."

Without another word Shikadai stood up and strolled out the door.

Hermione without thinking pulled up Ron and Hermione to try to follow Shikadai.

Just as they were about to get up they heard a voice that seemed to twinkle with suggestion.

"Going somewhere Harry, Hermione, Ron?"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"You were trying to follow young Shikadai Nara, correct? Don't answer me, I already know your intention. Listen to me carefully, somethings are best left covered up. Following Shikadai or even watching Professor Nara will not give you an answer. Even if you were to uncover something, it would in no way benefit you. Especially while Professor Umbridge is here, don't risk getting caught up in something you know nothing about."

Without another word, Dumbledore left them.

"Hey. . . Maybe we should listen to Dumbledore." Ron reasoned.

"Ron, when do you ever obey the rules. . . I think we need to investigate, let's look for Shikadai or Professor Nara."

Shikadai grumbled to himself about school being a drag as he strolled into the library, curious about the book his father mentioned to him. After getting permission from the librarian, he strolled into the forbidden section and found the book after a few minutes.

He flipped through a few pages looking at the pictures of the Hokage, specifically Naruto Uzumaki. He sometimes wondered how his father could stand being an advisor to the Orange again his best friend was the Orange Hokage's son, so he understood that despite them being annoying sometimes, there was a level of kindness and determination that was admirable. Shikadai sighed deeply, clapped the book shut, and reinserted it into the very welcoming bookshelf. He thanked the librarian and headed off to find his father. Shikamaru was leaning against a tree near the forbidden forest, smoking one of his beloved cigarettes.

In the meanwhile the golden trio had finally found the professor leaning against a tree, puzzled as to what he was doing. Their pondering was cut short.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan won't be happy if she finds out you were smoking."

Shikamaru blew out a cloud of smoke.

"What your Kaa-chan doesn't know won't hurt her Shikadai. . ."

"Why do you smoke anyway?" Shikadai asked puzzled.

Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"I suppose. . . you could call it me relieving stress. That's what your Kaa-chan said."

"That much I figured out. . . I mean why did you start?"

The pineapple haired man let out a deep sigh as he looked up at the sky.

"You know of my former sensei, don't you?"

Shikadai nodded looking at his father with great interest.

"Asuma-sensei loved to smoke. . ." Shikamaru's voice cracked.

"He smelled of cigarettes and probably went through a pack a day. When he was killed by Hidan. . . Well I got his lighter. It became my coping mechanism."

Shikadai looked up at the same sky his father was staring at.

"So if Kaa-chan knows why you do it. . why does she stop you?"

"Your Kaa-chan can be harsh at times, but she means well and can be a real softy. She knows the reality of what cigarettes does to the lungs. The other thing is I think she prefers when she is the comfort source. . . not an inanimate object."

Shikadai wrinkled his nose uncomfortably. "Kaa-chan is weird. . ."

Shikamaru laughed out loud.

"I can't argue that Dai. . ." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Adults are weird. . ." Shikadai grumbled.

In the background the golden trio more frustrated by the conversation. It seemed so normal, nothing suspicious except the fact that Professor Nara mentioned he had lost someone important to him. But that wasn't suspicious either. Harry himself had lost both his parents.

Shikamaru stirred.

"Shikadai, you better get to your class… and uh, do me a favor and annoy the shit out of the Umbitch woman!"

"Hai tou-chan, just following orders from my Otousan." Shikadai replied grinning.

 **Time Skip Jutsu to Umbit. . . *cough cough* excuse me , Umbridge's class :)**

When the golden trio managed to finally arrive in Umbridge's room they were surprised to see Shikadai already in the class , but with his head down on his desk, he seemed to be completely asleep. This frustrated Hermione, since he seemed to be highly intelligent but he slept a lot. A few people tried to wake him up but failed miserably. Professor Umbridge walked in.

"Good morning Class!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge." The class droned minus Shikadai who was still asleep.

Umbridge hadn't noticed Shikadai's presence yet so she carried on with her class.

"Today is OWL study day, we are going to be taking the class period to read throughout entire textbook to remind ourselves of everything we have learned this year. Afterall, studying is the best way to learn a task". She then noticed a sleeping Shikadai.

"Mr. Nara! It is vital you stay awake for class!"

Shikadai didn't budge.

"Mr. Nara!" Umbridge said louder this time. Shikadai stirred from his sleep and looked at Umbridge with what could be assumed as a rather annoyed expression.

"What a drag, Toad lady, could you keep it down?" This seemed to really annoy Umbridge as she looked ready to lunge herself at the boy.

"Mr. Nara. . ." Umbridge said through a strained smile.

"We are in class, and you need to study for the exams. . . As I was saying to the class. ."

Shikadai interrupted her before she could finish.

"Yes yes, you were going on about how exams save your life. I was asleep not dead. Do you want to know what I think about your teaching style?"

Umbridge was practically flaming now.

"Well. . . What DO you think, Mr. Nara?"

"I can't think of a way for a textbook to help you in battle. . . except if you throw it at someone. Whether you believe this noseless Moldy-Shorts is back or not doesn't matter, you can't predict battle, and reading about it won't help."

"IF YOU ARE SO SMART, THEN GIVE ME AN EXAMPLE!" Umbridge fumed. However, Shikadai didn't even flinch, he was used to his mother's glare which in his eyes was way worse.

"Fine, but I need to explain background first. . . My parents fought in a war, one that took place over near Japan which is why you are most likely unfamiliar with it, but we have our own Ministry and masterminds of this was Obito Uchiha controlled by Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha along with another man are the founders of my village, before Madara turned and wanted more power. Obito Uchiha was the student of one of the villages former leaders Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze is actual our current leader: Naruto Uzumaki's father. Both are actually really famous so I wouldn't be surprised if the names managed to pop up in children's stories. My friend's Great-god-father actually wrote a fictional book a while ago where he took Minato and Naruto and a bunch of others and wrote a book where they are Ninja.

Anyway. . . Obito Uchiha was on a team with Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake. The trip went pretty well until an incident known as the Kannabi Bridge Incident. The group was lead into a trap where boulders were triggered to fall. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way and half his body got mangled by a boulder. Luckily Kakashi and Rin escaped. Little did they know, Madara Uchiha, who had been presumed to be dead, found Obito and fixed his body and started to corrupt his mind. Time passed an a neighboring village kidnapped Rin Nohara in hopes of implanted something called a Tailed beast into her. There were triggers set that would release the beast once Rin got back to village. Rin knowing this commited suicide by running into a powerful magic that Kakashi had performed to save them. Obito who didn't know thought he saw his crush being killed by his best friend. This effectively swallowed Obito in darkness. Many things happened in between such as the sacrifice of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to save their newborn son Naruto from Obito and Madara, but all this lead up to the great war. Madara, Obito under the alias of Tobi, and the Juubi against Naruto Uzumaki and the entire village was thrown in to war in the matter of a day. My father, Naruto and all their friends were sixteen. My father lost his father and his teacher during that war. The Juubi is a combination of all the tailed beasts, there are tailed beasts with one tail all the way up to nine. The nine tails being the most powerful. They were sealed away to protect the people into what became known as a jinchuuriki or human sacrifice. Naruto Uzumaki for instance was made the nine tails jinchuuriki the day he was born. These beasts were powerful and dangerous. The Juubi had massive power and during battle began sucking the life out of people to keep it going. My father was almost killed by it, but because we have good medics , he was saved. Overall we won the war, I don't want to bore you, but a can assure you there were no textbooks involved. War starts from one day to the next, no textbook can prepare you for that."

Hermione was still processing the word human sacrifice.

Umbridge grew red in the face.

"War must be different in different places!"

"Yes, but there is still no textbooks involved, look at non magical people. They use machine guns and bombs, they are not trained using textbooks. Tread lightly."

Umbridge at this point did lunge straight at Shikadai, but was stopped mid lunge. Without anyone noticing Shikadai had managed to catch her in Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Sorry lady, but you aren't laying a hand on me. Remember what I said, you touch me and MANY people will be more than pissed."

Shikadai waved his hand and walked out of the room releasing Umbridge who fell to the floor leaving a laughing class and a humiliated Umbridge.

 **Le Time Skip:**

Harry was in the middle of teaching the Patronos to his D.A. students when there seemed to a cracking noise in the wall . Suddenly the wall crumbled to reveal Umbridge, Malfoy as well as two "Loyal" D.A. members.

A few minutes Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office with Umbridge and Fudge.

 _ **Quoted directly:**_

"Well the game is up' he said simply. Would you like a written confession from me Cornelius- or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

"Statement?" Fudge said slowly. "What- I don't?"

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius," said Dumbledore still smiling, as he waved the list of names in front of Fudge's face. "Not Potter's Army, _Dumbledore's Army._ "

 **Quoting over:**

After recognition spread across Fudge's arrest Dumbledore fully aware that they intended to arrest him, has discretely summoned Shikamaru, who stealthily made it into the office.

"Ah Shikamaru, glad you could make it. I just wanted to give you a last message. Do what you must, I trust you to. . . Step in at the right moment. I give my thanks once again to Lord Uzumaki and my condolences about Shikaku."

Fawkes swooped in and lifted Dumbledore out of the office and vanishing with him.

 **YAS, I finally got that chapter done, I'm proud, that was rough my writers block was bad. Anyway PLEASE review, thanks to those you that already review I REALLY appreciate what you have to say.**

 **~Ocean**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Umbridge has now been given power that was dangerous in her hands. Shikamaru worried that his son would be dragged into problem that had nothing to do with him, so he sent a letter to Temari soon after Dumbledore left. Sure, he enjoyed having his son around, but first and foremost as a father it was his job to keep his son safe, and right now Hogwarts was not safe.

Shikamaru sat, stirring his spiked coffee since apparently drinking plane Sake in front of kids was irresponsible, so he poured some alcohol discreetly into an apparently acceptable drink. In his eyes he deserved it. Shikadai was half asleep at Gryffindor table and people were starting to wonder where Umbridge was. Not even a minute later a scream sounded, followed by the great doors opening and Umbridge was being flung through hall by what felt like a strong gust of wind. The great hall blinked a few times and Shikadai and Shikamaru shivered recognizing the wind. Umbridge landed on the ground at the teachers table and a woman casually walked through the doors her hands on her waist. She wore a purple dress and her blonde hair was in four pigtails. A weasel scampered after her, yelling at her to slow down.

Umbridge who managed to get up pointed at the woman and exclaimed "By the order of the Ministry, WHO are you?!"

The woman gave an annoyed looked and shrugged.

"Huh? The pink toad talked? No idea who you are Lady, I'm Temari Nara, just here to pick up my son…"

The Pink Toad stared at the woman realization dawning on her face.

"Yo...You're his.."

"That's right Umbridge," Temari started, realizing this was the lady her husband mentioned.

"I am Shikamaru Nara's wife and Shikadai Nara's mother." That statement raised chatter as people looked at Professor Nara and Shikadai. Shikadai clunked his head against the hard wood table silently wondering why his father married a dramatic woman like his mother.

"You HAD to make a dramatic entrance. Didn't you Troublesome woman?" Shikamaru said speaking up with endearment present in his voice.

"You know it Shika!" Temari replied with her signature grin.

"Honestly Lady Temari, that wasn't necessary." Kamatari muttered.

Shikadai was blinking at the scene, and decided to ignore the stares going back to his food acting as though nothing happened.

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to her and began steering her out the door into the hallway to keep the chaos down to a minimum. Shikadai quickly got the message and followed his parents out of the great hall.

"Tou-chan? You are already sending me home? What a drag!"

"Don't talk to your Tou-chan that way Shikadai, you should know better. Shikamaru, why where you suddenly so insistent on sending him back home, just a few weeks ago you were fine with it. What's going on?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Yes, it was going fine for a while Tema, however in the recent days Dumbledore was forced to flee and the Umbridge woman is in charge now. I'm not positive if she is in league with the enemy or not, but I do know she is trouble. I do not want to risk Shikadai getting involved further than he already has."

Temari nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, you know best Shika, and please if it gets too dangerous here. Please Shika do NOT get involved in another war. You have a family and friends at home. I do not want to lose my husband and I know that you do not want Shikadai to lose you like you lost Shikaku. So please be careful." Shikamaru smiled and kissed Temari on the lips briefly.

"You worry too much troublesome woman, I will be fine, that's a promise."

"You better . . . Crybaby." Without another word Temari and Shikadai left to return to Konoha once again leaving Shikamaru at home.

Shikamaru sighed and walked back into the hall with a significantly more dreary face.

Umbridge briefly tried to interrogate him about where his wife disappeared off to, but Shikamaru quickly put an end to their 'chat'. Whispers followed, but nothing too eventful followed for the rest of the day, or for weeks to come. Shikamaru was laying low, carefully gathering intel.

Umbridge in the meanwhile was trying to figure out a way to get rid of Shikamaru since she didn't want her beloved ministry plans to be ruined.

One morning Umbridge decided she had to talk to Minister Fudge.

Knocking on the door to his office, Dolores Umbridge entered.

"Minister, we must force this Professor Nara to leave! Place a decree that forces him to leave. Afterall Dumbledore isn't there to protect him. . He is dangerous and could be in league with Vol…"

Minister Fudge held up his hand to silence her.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment Dolores. . ."

"B..but why Minister?"

"While Dumbledore did request him to teach, he is there for another reason and that is to protect the school. I have been trying to keep the existence of his kind buried, but it seems Dumbledore felt he had no other choice as to contact them. Mind you, I don't like what Dumbledore has done, and I don't like that he is spreading foolish lies about Voldemort returning, but he has to stay."

"Why Minster. . . What do you mean his kind?" Umbridge asked through gritted teeth.

"Shinobi, Shikamaru Nara is a Shinobi from the hidden nations. Wizards and Shinobi haven't interacted in decades because every time there is war. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking hiring a Shinobi but he had his reasons. If we were to fire him, or send him back to would send a false message to the Shinobi nations. We do not want to anger them, we do not want to fight a war with a group that we can not beat. He must stay until at least the end of the school year." The Minister replied seething.

"Shi. . . Shinobi. I understand Minister." Dolores replied. **(A/n: I don't remember if I explained this , but the existence of Shinobi is known by the Ministry. In the past there was interaction between Shinobi and Wizards however the wizards were jealous of the powers and ended up causing conflict. Now they try not to interact out of fear of the same thing happening. The Ministry however claims it was Shinobi attacking wizards. Regardless the Shinobi stories are mainly legends to people.)**

 **Le Time Skip….**

Harry wasn't getting any sleep. He had told Hermione that he learned how to do Occlumency, but that was a lie, he wasn't going because of what happened last time. . . The dreams were still invading his sleep every night. He was the snake going through the corridor, it was always the same corridor, but tonight was different

 _Direct quoting_

Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres. . . His heart was beating very fast now . . . . He was going to get there this time. . . . When he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows. . . . but there was a shape on the floor like a wounded animal. . . Harry's stomach contracted with fear. . . . with excitement. . . . A voice issued from his own mouth, a high cold voice empty of any human kindness. "Take it for me. . . Lift it down,now. . . I cannot touch it. . . but you can. . ."

The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long fingered white hand clutching a wand wise on the end of his own arm. . . heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"

….

"You'll have to kill me whispered Sirius.

"Undoubtedly I shall in the end,"

 _Quoting Over:_

Harry writhed in his sleep and woke up with a start his scar searing like fire.

Ron and Hermione ran over concerned.

"Harry are you alright? What happened?"

"Voldemort's Got Sirius!"

… **.**

Harry climbed onto the back of the nearest Thestral. As the members of the D.A took off into the sky, Harry hoped that they weren't too late to save Sirius.

Shikamaru watched the group from his hidden position. He knew that he couldn't stop them, but at this rate he had no choice. He would have to follow them and made sure that they were going to survive this reckless "mission". That was his job, overall protect the school, but first and foremost, keep Harry alive.

"Summoning Jutsu. . ." He muttered.

A Silver stag appeared.

"Master. . . What do you need."

"Get me to the Department of Mysteries, as quickly as you can." Shikamaru spoke as he climbed onto the Summon's back.

"Yes Master."

 **A/n: Hello, yes my writers block is gone *throws confetti*. Sorry I jumped around a bit and skipped things like the Umbridge thing, but for the sake of this crossover it would've been me basically reciting the book to you which is not the intention. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chap. Next chapter will be really exciting. . . I have a lot planned. Review as usual!**

 **~Ocean.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: fair warning, I might be a bit graphic this chap…. I am in the mood to beat up some characters.**

Chapter 25:

Harry walked down the dark corridor the tip of his wand lit like a sparkling candle. He felt himself picking up the orb. The orb of the prophecy that got him into this, mess. He was confused, however since Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Harry's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when cries of various spells where being shot in his direction. Harry grasped the orb and began to run. Nearly falling out of the door he landed in a dark room where a whispy vale seemed to be calling to him.

The death eaters had soon caught up.

Shikamaru watched from the distance buying himself time. He didn't want to interfere if he didn't have to. When members of the order of the Phoenix arrived, Shikamaru had an ounce of hope that he wouldn't have to intervene, but it soon got out of hand.

Shikamaru sighed as he saw the ring of death eaters individually holding a student captive, Wands pressed to the nape of their necks. There was fear evident on their pale faces and few had blood dripping from various parts of their body. Harry was stuck in the middle of it all as a death eater with long blond hair tried to get the white orb from the shaking Potter's grasp. Shikamaru hadn't been informed of what this orb was, but something told him the Death Eaters shouldn't be allowed to get his hands on. Just as Harry looked like he would budge as the wands press deeper into the hostage's necks Shikamaru stepped out into the room.

"Harry . . . Whatever you do, do not give that man the orb."

Harry was shocked as he recognized the voice.

"Pro...Professor Nara? How did you find me?"

"I followed you, as of how that I won't be disclosing…."

Shikamaru looked at the death eaters.

"These are Voldemort's followers are they not ?"

One with wild looking hair screeched out in response.

"How dare you speak the dark lord's name!"

"Fear…. fear is what gets you killed, I do not fear the names of those I bring down. I think ahead. Just like a good Shoji strategist. Now, how to bring all of you down, that's the question."

The blond death eater spoke up again.

"You work for Dumbledore don't you?!"

"Not exactly, I work for my own country, I'm merely assisting the old man. Think of it as a favor."

The man clenched his fist.

Shikamaru mainly smirked as he touched his fingertips together closing his eyes. The words of Temari ringing in his head: _come back to me_.

"Do you really think meditating will help you in a situation like this ?" A death eater sneered.

Harry looked frantically back and forth, surprised that nobody had moved.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and unclasped his hands.

"Look at the floor, or try to move," Shikamaru remarked. The death eaters tried to look down or even budge but their bodies were frozen in place.

"Wha...what is this ?"

"A technique you could say, I trapped you in your own shadows."

Sure enough, Harry looked down and saw shadows extending from the ground and wrapped around the ankles of the death eaters.

"I was keeping my identity a secret for a while, but my leader told me that if I needed to, I could go all out. Seems like an ideal time, don't you think?"

"What are you going to do? You don't even have a wand do you ?"

Shikamaru chuckled at that.

"True, I don't, but it's funny how you say that when you are the ones that are tied down."

Shikamaru pauses noticing Bellatrix and Sirius battling in the distance, they were slowly going closer to the dangerous whispering void.

" _Damn, Sirius won't last long if I talk-no-Jutsu any longer…"_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of Kunai enough for each death eater holding a hostage and the one demanding the orb.

"Harry get behind me…"

Harry nodded and his what he was told as the death eaters were frozen in place.

Shikamaru released his hold on shadow paralysis and at the same time released the kunai knives within a half a second. Slowly the kunai aimed at the death eaters, careful to avoid the children. The first hit, the kunai embedded itself into the tissue of a death eater, the blood spilling over and Luna pulled herself out of the grasp of the howling death eater. The second hit, the next kunai landed a hit on a death eater who instantly went limp and Neville got out of the grasp hurrying behind Shikamaru.

The other kunai ricocheted ahead imbedding death eater after death eater. Within a few seconds, all death eaters were down. After another few seconds, they had stopped breathing from organ failure and blood loss. Shikamaru looked at the students "stay here and do NOT move" he warned as he raced off towards the Bellatrix battle. She began raising her wand and Harry saw it recognizing the wand gesture. Harry ran forward to save his godfather. Shikamaru was approaching and understood the intention of his death eater, but he also saw Harry reckless running towards the scene.

"What a drag …" He muttered.

"AVADA...KE…"

Shikamaru intervened understanding it was now or never.

"KAGEMANE NO JUTSU( shadow paralysis jutsu )!" Bellatrix froze mid-movement, and Harry watched as shadow like hands crawled up her body, wondering just what magic this was. Bellatrix tried to struggle.

"KAGE KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU(shadow neck-binding jutsu)!" Shikamaru yelled out his hands forming a hand sign.

The hands snaked their way around Bellatrix neck before a snap was heard and her body fell limply to the ground. Sirius looked at Shikamaru in wonder. This was the man he had hosted at his home over the holidays. At the time little did he know that the man would save his life.

Shikamaru rushed over and pushed Sirius away from the void before he could lose his balance and fall in from exhaustion.

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks to you … yes."

"Harry break the orb !"

"Harry too flustered to answer dropped the orb letting it shatter.

Before dropping to his knees with a sigh of relief.

Shikamaru looked around and was reassured to see the kids injured but not dead. He bit his thumb and whispered "Summoning Jutsu"

The deer appeared as mystical as before.

"Protect the children, get them to safety."

"Of course Master."

The silence took over once again, it lasts for a long minute before the air pressure seemed to drop and a hissing sound filled the frigid air. A voice that sounded like a hissing snake filled the air.

"You May have killed many of my death eaters Shikamaru Nara of the Hidden Leaf! But we aren't finished yet! Be warned once I take over the wizarding world I'm coming to the Land of Fire next !"

The sound vanished before a man materialized in its place. Pale white skin, barely human looking. He reminded Shikamaru of Orochimaru, but unlike Orochimaru, Voldemort didn't just want to experiment and master magic, he wanted to take over the wizarding world.

Just as Shikamaru got ready to fight, another pop was heard and Dumbledore appeared. And nodded kindly towards Him.

"I was right to ask for Konoha's help. Thank You for keeping my students safe! Get them to safety, I will take care of the rest!"

Shikamaru got the kids out of the room, as Voldemort hollered to bring the "boy who lived' back to.

This man reminded Shikamaru more and more of Orochimaru back in the day, with the obsession for snakes, immortality and the obsession of a single person. For Voldemort it was Harry and for Orochimaru, at the time it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru managed to get the students out safely and back to Hogwarts. He had left his deer summons behind to report back to him and let him know if the old headmaster was ok.

Within minutes the deer summons returned and bowed.

"Master. . . I report that everyone is ok. The ministry arrived at the last second and saw Voldemort with their own eyes. They can not deny the press any longer. Dumbledore should be returning any second."

"Thank you, before you go back to the realm, inform Temari I am ok and will most likely return home soon. . . with the events of this year and having to reveal everything, I will be returning home."

"Very well, I shall inform your Lady of your return."

Harry was starting to recover from his shock.

"Rest assured, no one on our side was killed," Shikamaru said without looking at the boy.

"Thank. . . Thank you, Professor Nara, you saved my godfather. . . I was stupid to listen to the dreams."

"Don't worry about it, I have a friend who would have done the same thing, he was probably more reckless than you when it came to saving the people he cared about. . . Anyway rest."

A pop was heard and Dumbledore appeared in the office.

He gave an eye smile to Shikamaru through his spectacles.

"All is good, oh and Harry, I had a quick talk with Fudge, rest assured the world will be informed of Voldemorts name."

Pausing he than looked at Shikamaru.

"Thank you for stepping in, like I mentioned I was right when I chose you Shinobi. . . the year will ultimately come to a close, and as Voldemort tends to take time to strike, I believe this brings your stay to a close. That is if you wish."

"Yes, that would be favorable. I have a job and a family back home. They need me there."

"Of course, your return will be arranged for this week."

Shikamaru gave a nod of thanks before exiting the room.

The room was empty save for Harry and Sirius.

"Now Harry. . . I hope you understand what you did was foolish," he held up his hand to prevent Harry from interrupting.

" But in the end, you stopped Voldemort from getting his hand on the prophecy orb, for that I am grateful. Sirius, you got yourself in a predicament. . . so my advice is finding a place to lay low. . . My suggestion is . .. the elemental nations. . ."

"Pardon?' Sirius asked miffed.

"I talked to Shikamaru Nara, he, as you might have figured out by now, is not a wizard. He does not come from around here, but of the rumored elemental nations. Right now their land is in complete peace. It took a while to get there, but they succeeded in a temporary peace. It is the one place where the ministry can't get their hands on you. Essentially you would be a free man."

Sirius gasped.

"I suggest you two go and talk to him, He says there is no point in hiding what he is anymore."

 **A/N: How was that? ;) I had to save Sirius I just had to! And yes Shikamaru is finally full out giving away his identity next chap!**

.


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n :Italics is Japanese for those that forgot :)**

Chapter 25:

Harry rushed back into his dorms, while Sirius waited in the common room.

"Ron! Hermione! Come quick! You won't believe what's happened!"

Hermione and Ron appeared quicker than lightning, worried that something bad had happened.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked panting.

"Professor Nara is finally going to reveal where he is from and what he is. Furthermore, Sirius gets to finally be in a place where he will be a free man! The Ministry doesn't have control over where Professor Nara lives!"

"Huh? How could the ministry not have power there?"

"I know 'Mione, it's hard to believe, but I'm going to go find Professor Nara, so if you want to come, you can!"

"Woah, slow down. Alright I'm coming because I want to know exactly how his village can't be reached by the ministry."

Harry emerged from the tower with his two friends to see Sirius leaning against the wall calmly.

"So, your friends came?"

"Yup, now let's go look for Professor Nara."

When the group got to his office it was completely empty, save for a weasel.  
The weasel noticed the presence and stood up on his hind legs.

"Ah, you must be the Potter boy, his friends and his godfather. . . I'm Kamatari."

It took Harry a moment to adjust to the fact that a weasel had just spoken to him.

"Kam..Kamatari? Are you Professor Nara's. . . friend? I've seen you deliver Howlers."

The weasel raised its nonexistent brows, but based on the expression the weasel made there may as well have been.

"I am a summons, I serve Lady Temari and by default Lord Shikamaru due to his marriage to my mistress."

Hermione gasped.

"So, you are a slave?" Hermione asked, startled, not expecting the Nara's to be like that.

"What do you define as slave girl? Sure I serve a family that may be true, but it is through a contract if you will, and to use my abilities the person who summons me uses up their own 'magic'. I couldn't feel more honored serving my Lord and Lady."

Hermione looked down ashamed.

"Kamatari? So do you know where Professor Nara is?"

The weasel nodded and signaled them to follow. Harry was slightly confused as to why Kamatari so casually referred to them as Lord and Lady. The only person who used Lord was Voldemort and he was on the bad side. Professor Nara wasn't like that, unless they had some sort of noble blood there wouldn't be a reason to call them Lord and Lady.

Kamatari lead them down the steps towards the quidditch pitch and the forbidden forest.

The weasel scrambled over and climbed up the man's leg until he reached the shoulder of the Professor. He seemed to be gazing up at the clouds.

"Kamatari. . ." Shikamaru tilted his head noticing the presence of the golden trio and Sirius. Taking that as a message Shikamaru pried himself off the tree and crossed his arms facing them.

"So.. .?"

Harry fumbled with his words trying to find the right words but was interrupted by Ron who blunty uttered out "What are you?"

Shikamaru however didn't seem to react to his tone.

"Bluntly put, but okay. . . I suppose I did promise an explanation. . ."

Shikamaru fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, slowing blowing a cloud out of smoke he looked at the group again.

"Miss Granger, you had gotten pretty close to the truth, but let my manipulation outsmart you. Just saying if you had more confidence, you really could go far. . . I'm not a wizard as you may have figured out, and I'm not from this country or continent. I am what you call a Shinobi, or in simplistic terms a ninja. . ."

"Professor Nara? Why don't you wear a mask or go around sneakily."

"Is that seriously what is taught about Ninja these days? Ninja are stealthy yes, but in very different ways. Stealthy doesn't have to mean quiet, you can be loud mouthed energetic but still be stealthy enough to catch an opponent unaware. Anyway. . . Ninja are in a way tools. We fight to keep our nation's safe and keep common folk out of harm. At a young age we enter academy to learn how to harness an energy form known as Chakra. Your equivalent is magic, but Chakra is drawn from inside our bodies and everything around us. We don't use wands, but we use techniques that wands can't produce. The other factor is every mission we go on, we are prepared to die. They are ranked from D class to S class and this determines the difficulty of who goes on what. The levels are genin, chunin, jounin, ANBU, and Kage. Only one person in a village ever becomes a Kage but that is because he or she is the most powerful in the village and will lead. The orange leader Ino mentioned, he is a Kage. The Hokage. I come from the elemental nations in the Land of Fire, a well-known village known as Konohagakure no Sato. There are other villages such as Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, but you don't need to know their details to understand my point. .. and it's a drag to explain."

"Naruto Uzumaki is our Hokage. My wife's youngest brother Gaara, the one with red hair who visited over the holidays, is the Kazekage, the leader of Sunagakure. I personally work as advisor to the Hokage Naruto, but I'm well acquainted with all the Kage's."

Harry was absorbing the information like a sponge, while Hermione somehow looked like she wanted to argue something, but kept her mouth shut.

"All have the commonality of the Kage ending, what does that part mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means shadow, my clan Jutsu is called Kagemane no Jutsu for a reason since it manipulates shadows. All have the ending of Kage but the beginning of whatever they'd village represents. Hokage means Fire Shadow, Kazekage means Wind Shadow."

"Hmm fascinating! I would love to learn more about your land!"

"So if I understand correctly, the elemental nations are led by Kage's and therefore are completely separate and isolated from the Ministry of Magic?"

Shikamaru smiled.

"Yes correct, and that is why Dumbledore gave me a heads up that you might want to move to Konoha."

Sirius spoke up again.

"If. . . If it isn't too much trouble, I would do anything to be a free man."

"Very well, you can join me on my return trip then."

"Just a quick question. . . how would I afford rent and such?"

"Ah right we have a different currency, I can see if I can get you a job that doesn't require chakra. . which sounds more appealing, cooking or weapon selling and sharpening?"

"Uh. . . the latter?"

"Ah good that what's what I thought, I will talk to Tennie for you!"

"Tennie?"

"Tenten, she is the owner of a weapons shop, I'm sure she would appreciate the help since it is just her with her teen son( **a/n : no I don't mean Metal Lee, Tenten and Lee were never confirmed to be together. . .)**."

"Thank You so much Mr. Nara, your help is much appreciated."

Suddenly Harry remembered his other question.

"Uh Professor Nara? Why are you referred to as Lord. . ?"

Shikamaru gave a low chuckle.

"My clan is a prominent clan, the clans are considered royalty in a way. I'm clan head. Other prominent clans are the Hyuga, Uchiha ,Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and other part is my position as Hokage advisor."

"Oh that makes sense!" Harry said in realization.

"Do the other clans have special abilities like your clan?"

"Mmhmm, Yamanaka's have Mind Transfer and Mind Destruction, Akimichi have expansion, Hyuga's have X-ray vision, Uchiha have copy eyes, and Uzumaki have high stamina and an abundance of Chakra flow."

Shikamaru talked with them for a while, telling them little bits of information and overall just watching clouds … well at least Shikamaru was until Kamatari bit his ear.

It was getting dark so they hurried back inside so that Professor Nara could continue packing. Dumbledore had announced the existence of Shinobi that dinner, which causes plenty of chatter. Soon it was time for Professor Nara to go, they were supposed to use a portkey that would lead to the Hokage tower apparently.

Shikamaru gave the trio one last glance. "You can visit this summer if you want, to visit Sirius and such, until then, don't get into trouble."

"I second on that." Sirius said.

Harry hugged his godfather before the two held on to the portkey and disappeared from site.

 **Le time skip to Hokage office.**

Temari stood impatiently tapping her foot waiting for her husband's return. Those that didn't know her would think she was pissed, but she was actually worried that he was taking long.

They were interrupted by a rupture of wind and Shikamaru appearing with Kamatari perched on his shoulder and another man with him.

Temari didn't care that there were people in the room, and bolted forwards knocking Shikamaru into a bookshelf with a tight embrace.

Shikamaru grinned and kissed her.

" _I'm back Troublesome Woman!"_

" _I missed you crybaby!"_ Temari replied with equal endearment.

" _What don't I get a hug Dattebayo?_ " Shikamaru turned around to see Naruto grinning.

" _Nah, you get a punch for sending me on a yearlong mission, it was such a drag!"_

" _Awww I thought we had something Shika!"_

" _Shut up Nanadaime Knucklehead!"_

Sirius watched the interaction amused not sure what was going on since it was in a different language. Shikamaru turned around and handed Sirius a paper.

"Use this spell, you should be able to understand Japanese with it since that is what language we speak!" Sirius thanked him and performed the spell happy to see he could understand loud arguing coming from the outside.

" _What a drag Boruto, my Tou-Chan is coming back and you are holding me up."_

" _Come on Dattebasa! Besides I'm coming with since I need to ask my Tou-Chan something."_

" _Fine, but hurry up!"_

The voices got louder until they entered the office.

Sirius was surprised to see two carbon copies of the adult men in the room. The brown haired green eyed boy he recognized from Christmas, but the other boy he didn't know. He had messy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and two whisker like marks on each cheek.

Shikadai Nara grinned as soon as he saw his father and ran over jumping into his father's arms, not caring that he was twelve and acting like a five year old. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a true Daddy's boy, and Temari knew it so she just smiled at the scene. Naruto noticed Boruto and smiled.

" _Hey Boruto! What's up Dattebayo?"_

" _I wanted to know if I could train with you after your work Dattebasa!"_

Naruto smiled.

" _Sure thing Boru-Chan, I'm getting off in Two-ish hours, does that work?"_

" _Hai! Arigato Tou-Chan!"_ Boruto ran off full of energy.

" _Shikamaru, you get today off to spend time with your family, but tomorrow I finally get my paperwork buddy back!"_

" _What a drag!"_ Shikamaru groaned but lead his family out the door.

Naruto looked up at Sirius.

"You are Sirius right?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

"Okay, Shikamaru spoke of you, TenTen has agreed to let you work for her. For now I'm going to place you in the apartment complex. It's actually newly renovated so I expect you to be quite comfortable."

"Thanks so much!"

With that the Shikamaru returned to his normal life, and Sirius began working in Konoha. Everything was quite peaceful in Konoha and the golden trio would be visiting in the next few months!

 **A/n: so we only have a few chapters left and wanted to thank everyone for sticking with me! It means so much seeing the comments and watching the likes and follows grow! I really enjoyed writing this fanfic sooo… I am considering writing a sequel. The plot would follow some hogwarts students visiting Konoha as a sort of cultural interaction and exchange program. Voldemort in the meanwhile isn't having too much success with his plans in the wizarding world since Shikamaru took out many death eaters ,so he wants to try to go after The Elemental nations. If this sounds like something you would read and would like me to write this sequel I need to know. I created a poll in my profile so if you could vote yes or no, just so I have an idea on whether or not I should write this!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

 **For reference:**

 _Italics: Spoken in Japanese_

Normal: English

Kakashi Hatake and Might Gai had been assigned to escort Sirius Black to the place where the port key would supposedly appear. According to Kakashi, it was necessary since it was coming out near the entrance to the forest of death, and the part he rather left out was that Naruto felt that Kakashi needed to do things other than read porn. Both the forest of death and porn didn't appeal to Sirius in the slightest.

The group suddenly appeared a few landing with a thud. After they collected themselves Sirius spoke up.

"So … Mr. Hatake, Mr. Might, is there a reason it's called the forest of death?" Sirius inquired.

"AH YES, THIS YOUTHFUL FOREST IS HOME TO DEADLY ANIMALS! AND MANY NINJA OF ALL AGES HAVE DIED!" Sirius winced at the green suited man's yelling before replying

"Why do you even bother going through than if there is a chance of death?"

"There is a risk with everything we do as Shinobi. Besides, it is a shortcut to some places, and it was where the Chunin exams were held for ages. My former rookie team had theirs in the forest as well as all of the Konoha 11 and Team Baki." Kakashi answers.

"Your team?"

"Yes Team 7 or team Kakashi: Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Uchiha. The others who I know personally are Team Baki which consisted of Fifth Kazekage Gaara of the Sand, Temari Nara, Kankuro of the Sand, and the Konoha 11: Team Asuma: Clan Head Ino Yamanaka, Advisor Shikamaru Nara, Clan head Choji Akimichi, Team Kurenai: First Lady Hinata Uzumaki, Clan Head Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, And Team Guy: Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee."

"YES MY YOUTHFUL TEAM WITH TENTEN, ROCK LEE, AND NEJI HYUGA! OH YOUTHFUL NEJI YOU ARE TRULY MISSED!" Guy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Sirius gasped.

"Wait, as in Miss TenTen, my boss?"

"Oh right, you work for her now? Yes that Tenten, you seem to be contemplating something."

"She has a son, Hizashi Hyuga I believe. . . he has the same last name as this Neji you mentioned."

Kakashi looked down solemnly.

"Yes good perception. Prodigy Neji Hyuga is his father. Tenten and Neji were on the same team growing up and grew rather close. She ended up getting pregnant with Neji's child during the Fourth Shinobi war, but before she could tell him he died protecting his cousin and her lover."

Sirius mouth dropped.

"THEY NEVER EVEN ADMITTED OUT LOUD THAT THEY WERE TOGETHER!" Guy cried.

"You dimwit, you don't just openly announce to the world when you like someone … besides you should know how strong and stubborn those two are!" Kakashi hissed.

Harry listened contently and then decided to ask a question of his own.

"You said Professor Nara was in the exam?"

"Yep. . . that Genius was the only one who graduated. His former Sensei Asuma Sarutobi said he had an I.Q of over 200. On the less exciting note he met his overbearing wife at the exam."

"RIGHT YOU ARE MY RIVAL! SHIKAMARU BEAT THE YONDAIME KAZEKAGE'S DAUGHTER TEMARI, AND THEN FORFEITED CLAIMING TO HAVE USED TOO MUCH CHAKRA!"

"Do you have to yell everything you say Guy?"

"YES I DO ROKUDAIME! I AM THE RADIANT SUNSHINE OF YOUTH!"

"Don't forget that YOU are the one in the wheelchair."

"ONLY MORE THE REASON TO EXPRESS MY RADIANT SUNSHINE OF YOUTH!"

"What is Rokudaime, and Yondaime?" Harry asked curiously.

"Rokudaime is Sixth, and Yondaime is Fourth. We are currently on the Seventh Hokage, or the Nanadaime Hokage."

"What does it take to be Hokage exactly?" Hermione asked.

"Oh … it's pretty easy…" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"NO YOU DIMWIT, I WAS JOKING BUT YOU INTERRUPTED ME! Hokage is the most powerful Shinobi in the village… our current Hokage, he probably is the most powerful Hokage to ever exist."

Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Kakashi, do you think he even surpassed Minato Namikaze and Hashirama Senju?" Guy said with a contemplative look.

"Yes, He mastered Rasengan in a week a technique that took Minato-Sensei three years to create and master, and stood up to Madara Uchiha when he was 16… even Hashirama struggled with his fight against that bastard."

"VERY TRUE KAKASHI!"

"So did people recognize his talent growing up then?" Harry asked.

"No, he was ostracized for the first 13 years of his life for a gift he was given the day he was born No one except the Hokage knew his birth parents either."

"He was an orphan?"

"Mmhmm his father Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and his mother Kushina Uzumaki, sacrificed their lives to protect the village and their newborn son. You think your spells are brutal and that your killing curse is bad, but once you see the kinds of deaths we see, you would want to watch the killing curse over and over."

Hermione looked horrified..

"How … how bad exactly?"

"Imagine your entire torso mangled by a Boulder, your body being crushed by pounds of sand or imagine being punctured through entirely leaving a gaping hole in your abdominal area. To name a few"

Hermione felt sick to her stomach hearing that.

"Anyway … best be going, the forest of death reminds me too much of man eating snakes." Kakashi quickly said trying to change the subject. He did not want to keep talking about his former Sensei or be near the man eating snakes.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron scurried after.

By the time they got to the village it was starting to become dark. Typically it only took twenty minutes to get to the forest of death but since the wizards didn't exactly tree jump it was more like an hour to get back.

Suddenly Kakashi stopped.

"Welcome to Konohagakure!"

Harry looked up and saw a massive gate that lead into a beautiful village.

It was lit by lights and a giant bulletin lit up a square.

" _Ahh Copy eye Kakashi … you are back_."

A voice said.

It was hard so Harry to make out the shape.

" _Kosetsu … still on post?"_

" _Mmhmm I have to, Kage summit is soon,.The Godaime Kazekage is arriving early, staying with family and stuff."_

" _Alright then, I'm just guiding some visitors… you know the ones from outside of the Hidden continents."_

" _Ah I see, good day Rokudaime."_

Kakashi waved the group to follow in.

"You will have time to walk around on your own of course, but I quickly wanted to point out a landmark. Look in the distance to where I'm pointing."

Harry gazed out and saw a massive rock with a bunch of faces carved into it.

"That is the Hokage Monument. Each one of our Hokage's have had the honor of having their face carved into that rock. The one to the far right is our current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Holy hell, The faces are so detailed … why does his face has gashes in it? Aesthetics?"Ron asked.

"Kami no, he has scar-like birthmarks on his face, it's actually a feature people recognize him by That and his hair color."

"Is it like a curse?" Harry asked thinking about his lightning scar.

"Yes and no, he has them because of a specific form of chakra he was exposed to while in his mother's womb. If your question is if it is like your scar, the answer is no. I don't want to get into detail of what that special chakra was, since that is confidential to his family alone."

Harry gasped since he never mentioned his scar.

"How did you know about my scar?"

"Sharingan … but once again won't be disclosing info … are you wizards always this nosy?"

"Sorry…" He said looking down.

"It's perfectly fine … now you better go off to Sirius' apartment, I trust he can lead you there?" Kakashi started turning to face Sirius.

"Yes of course."

Suddenly Kakashi let out a low grumble.

"Oh … he is getting it …. the Hokage tower lights are out … that means he was looking for an excuse to get out of office early….The question is what Uzumaki and Nara are up to … Maybe getting drunk… I will have to ask someone…"

Harry looked at the fuming Kakashi confused.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT KAKASHI! HE IS JUST SOUR THAT UZUMAKI AND NARA SENT HIM TO DO A JOB WHEN THE TWO WENT HOME EARLY!"

Harry covered his ears.

"Can a Hokage do that ?"

"Yes, technically, if the work is done … Anyway, if you don't have much to do, I recommend Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. I have to go find and chew out the Hokage."

Sirius nodded his head and bid Kakashi farewell.

"Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen then."

When they arrived at the restaurant that was once only a stand, Harry could tell right away it was very busy inside.

Harry pushed open the door and walked inside, and he was right.

The back half of the restaurant was a group of people, half of them barely conscious from being completely drunk.

They decided to try to ignore the group and sat down discreetly in a booth.

" _FINAL ROUND BETWEEN SAKURA UCHIHA, SHIKAMARU NARA, AND NARUTO UZUMAKI! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!"_

Harry quickly turned around to look when he heard the name of the man who who taught at Hogwarts.

" _Shhhhhhhwika…. Swika don't lose this ….."_ a blonde hair woman slurred hanging onto the pineapple haired Shikamaru like a deranged Koala. "Tem…. Stawp constricting my blood flow"

Within a few minutes Sakura and Naruto clunked over at their 56th and 58th shots respectively. Sakura had fallen onto Sasuke who was swatting at her lovingly in his delirium. Naruto had managed to fall backward off his chair onto Hinata who was trying to stand up but quickly got knocked over. Naruto's face in her chest. Hinata was too drunk to notice.

" _AND SHIKAMARU NARA WINS AT 60 SHOTS AND STILL CONSCIOUS!"_ Lee shouted

A moment later Shikamaru clunked over.

"Gwood job Swika, ..night." Temari muttered her grip loosening and falling to the ground.

" _I STAND CORRECTED! HE WINS AT 60 SHOTS BEFORE BEING KNOCKED OUT!"_

At that moment Kakashi walked in.

" _I should have known those idiots were partying."_ The door opened and three more figures walked in.

" _Kakashi? Do you know where my sister is? She isn't at the Nara compound."_

" _Ah Gaara, they are right there!"_ Kakashi replies pointing at the couple on the floor.

" _Oh… Do you need assistance getting everyone home?"_

" _That would be most helpful Gaara."_

The sand floated out from the gord he wore and began gently picking up the various families."

" _Shinki, make sure your Aunt and Uncle get back , I will deal with the rest."_

" _Hai..Tou-chan"_

" _Oh one more thing Kakashi, are the kids having a sleepover? Shikadai wasn't at the compound either."_

" _I'm assuming that they are staying at the Hyuga compound. Hiashi loves doting the kids."_

" _Ah I see, I will do Temari a favor then and pick Shikadai up tomorrow, Ibuprofen and sleep is tomorrow …. who won the contest?"_

" _Uh… Lee? Who won?"_

" _THE VERY YOUTHFUL SHIKAMARU DID!"_

" _How many shots exactly?_ " Gaara asked concerned

" _60 SHOTS "_

" _Oh, he is going to bad hangover in the morning."_

Kakashi saw the golden trio.

"Did you manage to eat in the chaos?"

"Yes…thank you."

"Good I'm glad, well enjoy your stay."

With that Gaara whisked away the drunk, drunker, and drunkest and Sirius led the golden trio back to his apartment. The next day they would tour Konoha.

 **A/N: Yeah Hizashi was fueled by me being pissed at Neji's death since I ship NejiTen… Anyway Hope you guys enjoyed the chap, just so you know there are only 2 chapters after this one for this story. I will announce at the end of the last chapter if I am doing the sequel, so please let me know if you want the sequel. Thanks to everyone who has already let me know! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Quick Reminder: If you don't like the story, don't read ;)**

Chapter 27:

 **For reference:**

 _Italics: Spoken in Japanese_

Normal: English

Harry woke up bright and early to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from Sirius' tiny kitchen.

Hermione was helping to set the table and Ron was looking around the apartment.

Once breakfast was done the four sat down.

"So, what do you want to see while you are in Konoha?" Sirius asked.

"Can we explore and try to cover as much as possible?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I suppose that works, just be careful and look for landmarks such as the Hokage tower and the Hokage mountain. I actually have work today, but I can show you around more later today."

"Sounds good! Hey, do you know if there are kids our age ?"

"Yeah, there are a whole bunch of them, Look around and you should bump into a group of them eventually."

The trio departed Sirius' apartment and stepped into the warm sunshine, it was a truly beautiful village and the sunrise was no exception. Despite the early morning the village was hustling and bustling as shop owners opened for the day.

After buying Dango from a stand and proceeding to walk around, those thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of yelling that came from a group of kids. Harry was so deep in thought that he walked right into a sprinting kid who seemed to plowing forward at an unnatural speed.

"Watch where you are going." The kid snapped.

Harry looked to see a blond kid with piercings in each ear and his hair in a short ponytail. The kid. . . Harry wasn't sure the gender of the kid. . . reminded Harry of Professor Yamanaka.

"What are you staring at?" Harry was startled at first by the deepness of the voice.

"S-sorry you look like, uh, Professor Yamanaka I believe her name was."

"Oh. that makes sense, she's my mother. And also, I'm a guy in case you can't tell."

"Ooooh Inojin I see you. . ." a voice sing-songed

"Damn it Sarada! Gotta run." Within seconds, the boy had disappeared from sight. A black haired girl with shocking red eyes with a pattern in them and red glasses came into view.

"Have you seen a blonde boy with his hair in a ponytail, has light blue eyes and has his ears pierced."

"Is there a reason you are chasing after him? Did he do something?" Harry asked confused.

"No, but we're in the middle of a game of Konoha wide tag . . . and talking is going to make me lose the Yamanaka dammit! Well I know where Chocho is at least!" Sarada fumed and ran off.

Hermione chuckled.

"Such a heated game of tag. . ."

"Yeah, how do they have the energy to do that?!"

The trio continued walking.

"Want to check out Ichiraku while it's probably more calm?"

"Yeah sure!"

The trio walked in, bell singing.

"Ah back again, you are visiting from other land aren't you!" An old man greeted.

"Yeah we are, thanks!"

"Since I didn't get to properly introduce myself I'm Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku Ramen."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter and those two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Wonderful to meet you, let me know if you have any questions about the menu."

"What do people usually get?"

"It depends, our Hokage just plain old loves Ramen, I remember when he was just a little orphan boy coming in to get a decent meal. Iruka often treated him."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's the second time someone mentioned that he was an orphan! Surely he had someone?"

"Nope, he was kicked out of the orphanage at five and lived alone. The only people who were nice to him was Iruka Umino, who actually became a father figure, Jiraiya the toad sage, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and the Konoha Eleven."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Who was the first?"

"Hinata… her eyes hold a special gift, that only those from her clan have and she was bullied for it since her eyes were apparently scary. Naruto stood up for her. That's a picture of her at eighteen!" Teuchi said pointing behind him at a poster of a young woman with blue-black hair, pearly eyes, and a total of forty six bowls stacked next to her. Then a picture next of that showed the same woman but older maybe thirty with her hair cut to shoulder length and standing next to a guy with sunshine yellow hair who was grinning widely and held her close.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the grinning man wondering what it took for him to keep the grin on his face If his childhood is as bad as it sounded. The trio talked with Teuchi as they ate their Ramen.

Hermione looked around and noticed various vases with flower arrangements.

"Those flowers are beautiful, did you make the arrangements yourself?"

"No I wish, they come fresh from Yamanaka Flowers everyday. The clan specializes in flower arrangements and mind Jutsu. If you need flowers I recommend the shop. Ino is a lovely woman!"

Harry kept hearing names that sounded familiar and realized that those people all seemed to be important and well known.

After a good day of exploring they saw the girl who was looking for Professor Yamanaka's son before, huddled in a group with a spiked blond boy, a white haired boy, a chubby tanned skin girl with brown hair, a black haired boy with his hair in pineapple shaped ponytail , Harry recognized him as Shikadai Nara. Then there was boy near him with a skull on his head and a metallic cape, and red face paint.

"Well Inojin is the only one left, anyone have any idea where he is? Shikadai?"

"Nope I got nothing, the only thing I think of is Nara clan forest but only Nara clan members are allowed in there."

"Chocho?"

"Sorry, nothing."

"Do we accept defeat then?"

The group nodded.

Sarada pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed it.

"Inojin, you win! Where are you?"

After a few seconds a voice came through.

"Yes! I will be back in a bit. . . I'm in the old Root ANBU headquarters."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?!"

"My dad showed me. . . I'm just Uh paying my respects. . ."

The group stilled.

Sarada hesitantly spoke up again.

"That's where your Uncle Shin is Buried. . . isn't it."

"Yeah." Inojin says solemnly.

"Okay, well take your time and be careful."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped out.

"Is your friend okay, do you need help finding him?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No he's okay. Inojin is in a place that most people don't even know the location of. Only him and his father know the location, but it's also where is late Uncle is buried. Despite the high risk and what that facility used to be, Inojin has means to defend himself if he were in danger."

Sirius soon met up with the trio.

"I want to show you three something."

Sirius lead the trio down a path and out into an open area filled with grave stones and at the top area a monument of a flame.

"This is the Konoha Cemetery. We wizards aren't used to all the violence and people dying brutally. Some are ordinary citizens that died from natural causes, but others died from battle. I want you three to understand what you might face when you potentially fight Voldemort."

Harry fidgeted with his fingers.

"Of any of the ones I know or you know, did they lose members?"

"Yes. My boss's lover, Professor Nara And Yamanaka's father's. The Hokage's parents, there is more but I don't know the extent of it."

"And what about that flame statue?"

"That is the will of fire, it represents Konoha."

Meanwhile Naruto had finally managed to reduce his hangover headache to a minor stabbing feeling, and was back in the Hokage's office. He had convinced Shikamaru to come but the poor guy was groaning in his seat from his major stabbing headache since he had won the drinking contest.

A small pop appeared and a bearded man walked into the office.

Naruto looked up and straightened his jacket.

"Albus Dumbledore right?"

Dumbledore nodded and gave a polite smile.

"Yes that would be me, you are the famous Naruto Uzumaki then?"

Naruto gave an affirmative nod.

He then looked over at Shikamaru and gave a polite bow. "Shikamaru, I must thank you once again for taking my request to stay the year. You managed to save many lives and did exactly what you promised."

Shikamaru inclined his head.

"I was just doing my duty as a Shinobi. That aside I am glad I was of service."

Naruto cleared his throat.

"So, what exactly brings to to Konoha?"

"I wanted to propose something to you Lord Hokage."

Naruto raised his eyebrows but motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

"I want to propose an alliance of some sort, between the Wizarding World and the Shinobi world, starting small of course so really between Hogwarts and Konohagakure."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I see. . . So you mean an exchange of some sorts?"

"Yes exactly!"

"Hmm, so would you want Hogwarts students to visit Konoha then?"

"Well, only if it isn't too much of a bother Lord Hokage."

Naruto carefully thought about it and turned to his partner.

"Shikamaru . . . Are there any mission requests that require strong Shinobi in the future?"

Shikamaru stood up and walked up to the file cabinets and began filing through the papers.

"No nothing, except the Kage summits those meet once a month but other then that. . . no."

"Very well, if that's all then I don't see why it would be a problem to host the students."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled. "Wonderful . . ."

Dumbledore's statement was interrupted by the trampling of feet and a blonde boy running into the office.

"Tou-Chan, you won't believe what Inojin did Dattebasa!"

Naruto looked up.

"Boruto, please, you can tell me after I'm discussing something important Dattebayo!"

"You have to hear it though, he knows where the old Root ANBU headquarters are!"

Naruto sighed at his loud son's antics.

"Doesn't surprise me too much, you should know Sai was part of Root and his brother is buried there. So of course his son would know."

"Aww you're no fun, anyway I gotta go see ya later Dattebasa!"

Naruto sighed again before he leaned his head on his hands and looked back up at Dumbledore.

"My sincere apologies Albus, that was my son, Boruto. He seems to forget I am Hokage at times."

"No worries, none at all, it's wonderful to see a man dedicated to his child when he already has a busy job."

"I try my hardest!"

"Anyway, I believe our plans are settled then?"

"Yes I believe so, I will give you arrival details when I figure it out!"

"Wonderful! My sincere thanks, and I will inform my students in a few days time!" He replied before apparating back to his office.

 **A/N: ok so before final decision I want to answer a few questions and concerns people had about a possible sequel:**

 **Voldemort will go to the elemental nations because he THINKS wizards are superior to Shinobi. He is not going for power , so those people concerned about him trying to acquire Ninjutsu, that will not happen and actually isn't possible in this story. He might try to find alliances with certain people in villages but he won't succeed because villages are all allied with Konoha at this point. The base would most likely just be a random cave. The students are going for exchange to learn about the culture and about Shinobi so you will be seeing more of the Naruto and Boruto characters. Also final note , in most fanfictions I have read the Shinobi never end up being any help and the events play out as normal , this bothers me since basically they did nothing. Characters will fix mistakes and the ending plot will be changed, in a good way! I don't want to give away anymore . See you guys next chapter for the final chapter of Shika at Hogwarts and the final decision!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

After an exciting week in Konoha, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish up their last few weeks of classes and exams. It was rather uneventful and boring compared to what would come in the future. . . until the final day when Dumbledore stepped up to the Podium to speak.

"It has been an eventful year year at Hogwarts, and, to my chagrin Voldemort is indeed back once again, even the Ministry has acknowledged this, but it was thanks to Professor Nara that not a single person was harmed or killed in this awful event! So before we dig into our final feast together I want to inform students of a wonderful opportunity that you students get to experience. Professor Nara is not a wizard as some of you may or may not know. . . He is what is known as a Shinobi, and a quite powerful one. Shinobi or in simplistic terms, Ninja, have been around probably longer then wizards and hold more power, as opposed to requiring a wand to channel magic, a wand is way too small to support their influx of magic, it is safe to say a wand would most likely explode from a Shinobi's ability. You students have the wonderful opportunity to travel to a Shinobi village. Specifically Konohagakure no Sato, the one Professor Nara is from. It is a year long program you will learn the material that you would get at Hogwarts of course, but also culture from the Shinobi nations and see Shinobi in action. If you wish to participate you must send a return owl with your permission slip no later than July 26th."

The entire room of students became silent in aww. Harry's eyes were sparkling at the thought of being in that village with Sirius for an entire year.

The door of the great hall opened and a young man walked through the doors maybe in his twenties with gravity defying brown hair and an interesting set of clothes. Hopping along next to him was a rather large Toad carrying something.

The man walked up to Dumbledore and gave a respectful bow.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and I am here with Gamatatsu from Mount Myokyubo. I am here to deliver the introduction video you requested."

Dumbledore bowed back.

"Thank you Sarutobi-san, Please tell your Hokage my sincere thanks. . . would you like something to eat before your return?"

Konohamaru shook his head.

"No worries Dumbledore-san I have to be on my way, I am a Jounin sensei after all so I have work to do once I get back." Without another word Konohamaru disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Wonderful students! In order to give you another look into the Shinobi world, I requested a video to be sent introducing those who will be helping with the program, and showing their abilities. Please enjoy." Dumbledore said clapping his hands together before a video flashed to life from the disk projecting so that every student could see it from all angles.

" _And Shoot! Hi I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi and I'm here to interview and introduce the famous Konoha 11 that you will be seeing throughout your stay. They are sitting with their genin teams which is something that will eventually be explained._

 _Team Seven: Seventh Hokage Clan head Naruto Uzumaki, Clan Head Shadow-Kage_

 **(A/N: Shadow-Kage is Sasuke's actual position. It is basically the position Danzo had in Shippuden)** _Sasuke Uchiha, Head of Konoha medical ward Sakura Uchiha, Jounin, Reserve ANBU Sai Yamanaka. Team Ten: Hokage's Advisor, Jonin Commander, and Clan head Shikamaru Nara, Head of T and I headquarters, Clan Head Ino Yamanaka, Clan Head Choji Akimichi ."_

" _Hey!" An abrupt voice interrupted._

" _I just realized something . . . Why did you send Shikamaru out of all people . . . He is the smartest person in Konoha period . . . He is the lead strategist , your right hand man and is in charge of all the Jounin… if we got attacked while he was gone . : . We would be dead!"_

" _But we didn't! Because we are at peace and everything ended up fine!" Naruto replied._

 _Everyone in the room sweatdropped._

" _Anyway! Visiting from our closest ally, Suna, Team Baki: Fifth Kazekage Gaara of the sand , Kazekage's advisor head of the Puppeteer corps Kankuro of the sand, Ambassador to Suna, Jounin of Konoha Temari Nara._

 _Back to Konoha: Team Three: weapon shop owner and weapons master Jounin Tenten, and Taijutsu master Jounin Rock Lee and Team Eight: Jounin Kiba Inuzuka, Clan Head, academy teacher Shino Aburame, and The Byakugan Princess, First Lady Jounin Hinata Uzumaki."_

 _The camera individually halted on the person that was being introduced._

" _Ok now that everyone is introduced, I'm going to ask them a few questions! So a lot of you students at hogwarts are wondering what a Clan is! Clans are large complex families that have spanned Konoha basically since its founding. They are considered like Royalty in a way and traditionally stick to intermarriage. So essentially it is your definition of a pure blood family. Many of the clans have a bloodline limit. You guys know Shikamaru Nara since he taught at Hogwarts for a year, he is the Clan leader of the Nara Clan. They possess a special bloodimit called Shadow possession. They control shadows. The Hyuga Clan is another example! They possess the blood limit Byakugan which essentially is x-ray vision. Some clans do intermarry. This produces powerful children with two clans running within their blood. Hinata Uzumaki is of the Hyuga Clan and she married Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. Their two kids have both Uzumaki and Hyuga abilities. I advise not to go into the compounds belonging to the clans they look like mini villages but are not public! I will quickly list them so you don't make mistakes: Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uzumaki, Hyuga, Sarutobi, Kurama, Inuzuka, and Aburame._

 _So the next question that I'm sure you have is what is a Hokage and what does it take to become one? Kiba! What is a Hokage?"_

 _The camera moved to show a brown haired man with a scruff of a beard, red triangles on his face and a massive dog sitting next to him._

" _Hokage is the leader of the village. Kage translates to Shadow and the Ho prefix means Fire since we are the land of fire. So Fire shadow. Only one person at the time is Hokage and it's the most powerful ninja in the entire village. Also there are multiple Kage's one for each village! Gaara is the Kazekage so wind shadow since Suna is in the Land of Wind."_

" _Wonderful thanks Kiba, now a question for the Hokage! What does it take to become a Hokage?"_

 _Naruto scratched the back of his head ._

" _That's a difficult question to answer! So many things to factor in. On the ability level you have to be the most powerful so always strive to improve and push yourself to become a better Ninja. But what is most important that your entire heart is involved. I have my own family but the entire village is my family now. You have to make decisions that impact the entire village, one wrong move could leave it in shambles. But it is something that I value and I wouldn't ever trade this job!"_

 _Hinata smiled in response._

" _You deserved it Anata, you worked hard towards that position!"_

" _Thanks Hime!" Naruto replied smiling his signature grin at her._

" _NO PDA ON CAMERA!" Ino yelled._

" _Final question before we shop the chunin exam clips of the genin! This is for everyone! Why did you become Ninja?"_

" _My father was part of the 15th gen of Ino-Shika-Cho I was practically raised with Shikamaru and Choji, also I wanted to make my father proud and be Head of T I one day." Ino responded_

" _For me first Ino-Shika-Cho roped me in but I realized it was the best option for me. Normal civilian life was too easy and boring, being active all the time and being able to use my mind dragged me in!" Shikamaru replied._

" _Uh so, I had a pretty sucky father and he forced it on my brothers and myself, but honestly it is something I love doing and allowed me to meet the only guy who can tolerate me besides my brothers."_

 _A black haired male who had been identified as Sasuke spoke next "My entire clan were Ninja and I wanted to surpass my older brother. Also speaking for everyone since they probably agree, but our land wasn't at peace. The third Shinobi war had recently ended and it was the dawn of the Fourth, so basically the village needed all the Shinobi they could possibly get .To reassure you guys, we are in complete peace now!"_

 _Everyone nodded in agreement._

" _I became a ninja to become stronger! I wanted to learn to control my blood line better and prove to my father and cousin that I was strong!" Hinata said smiling_

 _Sai spoke up right after "It became my only purpose since it was the only thing I knew…"_

" _Naruto?" Konohamaru nudged_

" _I wanted to be acknowledged… I was ostracized for the first twelve years of my life for something I had no control over and didn't know the name of my parents until I was sixteen, so I wanted to become a ninja to become strong, acknowledged and to protect my friends."_

" _Ok so before this interview becomes too long let's show the most recent chunin exam fights!"_

The screen flashed and soon a huge stadium was shown filled with a huge crowd of people.

An announcer that the students realized was the man Rock Lee stood in the center.

Two figures were seen crossing the stadium to meet in the middle. A girl with blonde hair a hoodie and earbuds and a boy with a pineapple ponytail and a symbol on his jacket.

"That's Professor Nara's son isn't it?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, I think so!"

The camera moved up to show three women in the bleachers chatting. Two of the women Harry recognized as Temari Nara and Ino Yamanaka and the Sakura woman.

" _Shikadai's opponent is from the hidden sand? That's your birthplace right, Temari? You must have mixed feelings."_

Temari didn't reply she just stood up and cupped her hands to her mouth. _"SHIKADAI! IF YOU LOSE IT'S GAME OVER!"_

The announcer then announced for the fight to begin.

" _Nara Shikadai versus Yodo of the Sand! Begin!"_

Shadows stretched themselves out. Suddenly a bunch of exploding paper surrounded Shikadai and several students at Hogwarts cried out in fear, but when the cloud of smoke cleared he was on one knee is hands making a sign and a long shadow connecting to Yodo. He slowly walked up to her and held a kunai knife to her neck.

" _Winner Nara Shikadai"_

" _YEAH!"_ Temari yelled.

" _ALRIGHT!"_ The camera quickly moved to show Shikamaru in the Hokage box.

The screen changed and a girl with black hair and a red dress entered the stadium, Harry remembered the girl from his visit, but now that he thought about it he never learned her name.

" _Uchiha Sarada versus Tarui! Begin"_

Sarada's eyes flashed bright red with black tomoe in them. Three seconds was all it took before Tarui was smashed into a wall completely out of commission.

" _Winner Uchiha Sarada!"_

" _SHANNARO!"_ came the enthusiastic cheers of both Sarada and Sakura.

The screen changed once more to two people new entering the stadium.

" _Mitsuki versus Shinki"_

This fight was one of the more intense fights and just as it was beginning to become more violent and a sand shard was centimeters away from Mitsuki's chest he forfeited.

" _I give up…"_

" _Winner Shinki!"_

The camera flashed again to show the man that spoke before.

"So that is your basic introduction to Konoha! I guess that concludes it."

The entire great hall was in a buzz.

Draco was intrigued by the "pure blood" families. He knew his father would want him to get on the good side of the powerful families. Harry was simply excited to have the opportunity to spend an entire year in that amazing village with his godfather. Hermione wanted to soak in as much information as she could. Ron was excited to be able do something that none of his older brothers did. Hogwarts in general was excited.

…...

Meanwhile in the neck of the woods Voldemort was buying his time, trying to figure out when and where to strike. For now Hogwarts was peaceful and Voldemort was furious.

 **Thank you for sticking with me through the entirety of the story :) This was my first long term fanfic project so it meant a lot to get all the reviews, follows, and favs. So Thankyou again and I hope to see some of you in the Sequel!**

 **EDIT: THE SEQUEL IS POSTED! LOOK FOR KONOHA AND THE HOGWARTS EXCHANGE STUDENTS IN MY BIO!**


End file.
